Mischief Magic
by Chlstarr
Summary: When the Magical Realm goes out of balance,Witch Hazel rushes to get help from our favorite Sorcerer's Apprentice.Will he be able to restore the balance of the realm before it's too late? Find out with a click! Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Hello and welcome to my third Disney fanfiction this also stars Mickey Mouse but just like my first one not as much fluff with Minnie. Yes, I slightly changed my mind about the pirate story that I'm also working on, that was supposed to go up first but I'm having major writer's Block on it but I will continue on every little bit that I can to get it up sometime soon. So think of this as an early Halloween present. Anyhoo, this story is definitely in the fantasy category due to the fact that in this storyline I have Mickey being capable of using magic _without _the hat. You know the one we see him wearing in _The Sorcerer's Apprentice, _the very same hat that we mostly see his magic power coming from. Well, then why am I having Mickey not wear it to use Magic? The answer lies in a very small reference to _Mickey's 60__th__ Birthday special. _This special can be found on YouTube but I'll summarize it here anyway because part 8 of the final footage has the audio replaced with Alicia Keys due to YouTube's copyright issues. Mickey uses the hat to fix his birthday cake, which Roger Rabbit accidentally ruined, but then Mickey goes over board using too much magic to please the crowd. The result of that, some random wizard (Not Yen Sid) whisks Mickey away to have a time out chat with him about using someone else's magic. So the wizard puts an ity-bity curse on Mickey, Making him unrecognizable to anyone and everyone who knows him until he "re-learns" how to use his own magic (which is his charm and charisma). The only problem I know that's gonna pop up in this story is Mickey being a little out of character, but for this huge plot all jammed into my head, it's entirely intentional. So… Please read and review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Disney does but I might stick in a few of my own characters for the heck of it.

* * *

It was a cool fall night and the Full Moon shone high above Toontown and all its sleepy glory. The Town clock then stoke twelve indicating it was midnight, the witching hour.

Speaking of witching, here comes a witch now as a shadowy silhouette riding high on a broomstick against the moon.

It was Hazel, Witch Hazel that is, and she had grave news to tell a certain Sorcerer's Apprentice. News concerning the fate of herself, him, anything or anyone with magical abilities, and most importantly the Magic Realm were in danger.

"Steady now Beelzebub, thee needs to be patient. That mouse must be hereth somewhere," Hazel cooed to her irritated broomstick. Mickey, being the young sorcerer that he is would not be easy to find. Especially since he took the precaution of every small magical barrier for gentle protection (he didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night to find a vampire hickey on his neck or even a werewolf bunking with Pluto for the night).

Only a select few with magical properties would he ever allow through his invisible magical barrier, and tonight he was wide awake and decided to put the barrier down until dawn. He felt that something would happen soon, though he already felt some kind of glitch in the back of his mind warning him that something was wrong with his magical abilities. Of course he never used his magic that much anyway unless it was an immediate emergency like healing himself from a bad wound that could've ended up as a scar (if he let it heal naturally).

So he sat on his garage roof looking up at the starry night sky waiting for something to happen. Right now he only sensed movement from the house across the street, which happened to belong to his cousin Manfred Mouse, who was also a sorcerer. Then silver white fur appeared into view as Manfred too decided to sit on his garage roof.

Both mice didn't need to say anything aloud unless they wanted to either emphasize what they needed to say, or wanted everyone else around them to hear so they understand their predicament and hoped anyone would join in the conversation in doing so, or they would be too lazy in speaking to each other telepathically.

Manfred was the one who had the gift of mind reading and telepathy, hear would hear all of Mickey's thoughts if they locked eyes (for private thought reasons) and Manfred would answer back using telepathy. No matter how far apart they could be Manfred is always capable of sending a thought to Mickey's mind and sending one across the street seemed like a parlor trick.

"_So you feel it too, eh Buttons?_" the white furred mouse directed at his cousin across the way.

"_That all depends Pink-nose, do you also feel like you're gonna hurl?_" Mickey sent back.

"_If you mean that uneasy feeling in you're stomach then yes, but I think you've got it worse than I do. 'Cause my feeling just tickles. Now of course you would feel it more because you're more powerful than I am… Or it's because of your seven ungodly burdens that lie deep in that ruby heart of yours,_" Manfred chuckled slightly at the end of his sentence.

Mickey bears a strange curse after a trip to the Amazon River, or at least the area surrounding it. Apparently, there was more to a deck of cards than meets the eye, as there were four specific jewels that greatly resembled the symbols on the four types of cards in a deck. There was the cursed Ruby of Hearts, the Diamond of Diamonds, the Sapphire of Spades, and the Emerald of Clubs/Clovers (depending on who you talk to).

The Ruby of Hearts was cursed for a reason, trapped inside it were the manifestations of the Seven Deadly Sins. And just like the rest of the jewels, there is a chosen one for each gem to serve as a host. So guess what? Mickey is the host of the Ruby of Hearts, but the Sins aren't in his heart. Rather, as soon as Mickey touched the Ruby he absorbed it and it became his real heart, but as that happened the Sins broke free from their jewel prison and entered Mickey's mind. This has given Mickey the multiple personality syndrome… somewhat anyway. He's learned how to calm them down so he doesn't end up in the happy farm on the street but luckily only one of the Sins pops out a lot and it just so happens to be Lust. Who can be dangerous, and both Mickey and Manfred have so far successfully kept Lust away from Minnie whenever Mickey himself switches temporarily out of conciseness.

In Any case Manfred was chuckling at an inside joke at how everyone characterizes Mickey having a heart of gold when they're almost right, it really a ruby heart. So whenever the famous quote is stated they joke about because whoever said it obviously didn't know the half of it.

"_True those facts might have something to do with-! Hey what's that?!_" Mickey mentally exclaimed as he saw a flying figure heading towards him.

Soon Hazel riding on Beelzebub came into view, but instead of reaching for Mickey first she veered toward Manfred, scooped him up onto Beelzebub and then headed towards Mickey. Well since she went for Manfred first it must be important. After all, she wasn't that evil.

"I need to have a word with the both of thee, but not here. Not even if thou doth have the ability of conjuring a magical barrier they'll still hear us," Hazel answered their unasked questions in a hurry, as she steered Beelzebub to head east.

"Gee Ms. Hazel if you're collecting us at this hour, something _must _be amiss," Manfred said politely, but cringed knowing he was pointing out the obvious.

"Doth thou not feel the trouble brewing in thy core?" Hazel inquired knowing he was a sorcerer but didn't know if his powers bloomed yet.

"So it isn't just us," Mickey said aloud.

"Thou has it right, all magic users can feel it," Hazel added as they soon came to a thick forest and landed softly.

"This is a pretty safe place I guess. So what's going on Hazel?" Mickey asked after taking in his surroundings.

"The Magic Realm is in great danger of falling out of balance and many sources have already indicated that it has something to do with both of thee and three of the four missing jewels. Thou wouldn't know anything about it would thee?" Hazel announced as she quirked a row at both of them.

They both paled, as they knew fully well that they did have something to do with it. Of course it wasn't on purpose and it just sort of happened. How were they supposed to know that touching their rightful stones would disappear from their, hands and be embedded into their hearts? Then, they realized it wasn't entirely their fault, as there was still one jewel left untouched on its podium, The Emerald of Clovers.

"Uh, not exactly Ms. Hazel. Ya see we may hay two of those jewels stuck in our chests but I have a strange feeling it really has something to do with that remaining emerald. As long as it doesn't have its rightful owner the Magic Realm might as well be out of balance," Manfred reasoned.

"I see thou doth speaketh the truth, however both of thee and the third who wields the sapphire must finish what you started. In order to do so you must find the fourth who is capable of handling the emerald. Only then will the balance between this realm and the realm of magic be restored," Hazel foretold, and with that she raised an arm into the air, and a bright flash of light temporarily blinded both mice.

When they regained their sight they noticed they were back on their respective roofs as if nothing ever happened. Then they looked at each other, their eyes locking together in their gaze as Manfred sent the mental message that they were both thinking.

"_Great, now what?_"


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hi there! So glad those of you who clicked on the title and read through the first chapter decided to continue to this chapter and Thank you for always reviewing Squad Unit 19 and Miss Minnie Mouse! Yes I will stick Minnie in here somewhere but it'll mostly consist Mickey and his partner ship with not only his cousin Manfred but also Oswald (briefly as I really can't seem to imagine Oswald as a sorcerer or a wizard)! Oh and before I forget I tend imagine Mickey's Bed is a lot like the bed Eddie Valiant (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) has in his office, the kind that comes down from a wall. I think it would be cool to have one of those. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Disney characters, only a few of them are mine.

* * *

"_I told you we would cause trouble and now look what we've done! We've messed up the balance of the Magic Realm! Ugh, if only we each found our own host after being freed from that awful box that girl Pandora opened, none of this would be happening! And of all hosts, we get the Goody-two-shoes! Why did that stupid Ruby have to chose him?"_

* * *

Morning soon arose over Mickey's house as the sunlight blasted through Mickey's bedroom window. He forgot to put the blinds down. He shifted to face the other way so he wouldn't blind himself as he yawned stretched under the covers. He once again smelled pancakes coming from the kitchen and instantly knew Oswald was already up and making breakfast.

He sat up, yawned and stretched again and got out of bed and made it. Then he lifted the bottom of his bed and set it back into the wall until he heard it click, he took a few steps back to look at his everyday accomplishment and headed downstairs.

He turned the corner to get to the kitchen and noticed Oswald by the stove and his dear cousin Manfred at the table reading a small piece of paper. As Mickey entered, both Rabbit and white furred mouse greeted him warmly.

"Good morning sunshine!" they greeted in unison.

"Mornin' fellas," Mickey answered back smiling sheepishly, "Manfred, what are you doing here?"

"What? A guy can't even visit his own cousin?" he joked, "But seriously, I got summoned to the Magical Realm so I came over here wondering if you got one too, especially after what occurred last night."

"What happened last night? " Oswald asked curiously and suspiciously since he slept like a log the night before.

"A summoning? No I haven't gotten one yet if it has anything to do with last night at all," Mickey answered ignoring Oswald's question completely. He decided to try louder this time.

"WOULD ONE OF YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Oswald shrieked.

Both Mickey and Manfred had dropped their jaws a little. They looked to each other and sighed in unison. Then they reluctantly told the confused Rabbit last night's events.

"So let me get this straight. You two were asked by, no _ordered_ to find The Ace of Clubs by Witch Hazel? " Oswald recapped.

"Yep, that about sums it up in just a few words," Manfred answered cheerfully.

Suddenly, they all heard a sharp clanging noise. They all turned to see what it was, and saw that the toaster was jumping up and down. It only jumped about an inch from the "ground" which was really the counter, so it wasn't threatening. Then it stopped jumping and looked liked it was crouching down ready to explode. All three boys took this as their only opportunity to quickly get on the floor and Duck n' Cover. They expected a mass explosion but all that happened was a "poof" as the toaster made a party noisemaker sound instead of the anticipated boom. Out of the poof came a small piece of paper. It looked exactly like the one Manfred was holding. It floated gently down and landed in Mickey's hands.

"So much for the drama," Oswald started.

"Or the suspense," Manfred finished.

"Oh well, at least you were right Manfred, I did get summoned to the Magical Realm. Only why did it come so late?" Mickey mused.

"Well you know how it is, time moves slower in the Magical Realm than it does here," Manfred reasoned.

"Or because I wasn't awake as early as _some_ people I know!" Mickey retorted.

"Hey, don't make me sing the 'Woman song' at least I was bright _and_ early," Manfred shot back. Mickey only stared at him, confused at his statement. Oswald on the other hand knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You _went to bed at five, got up at six and started all over again_? What does that have to do with anything?" Oswald butted in the small argument. Manfred looked at Oswald for a moment and then turned back to Mickey.

"At least he got my joke," Manfred pointed out.

"Ugh, alright. I give up," Mickey announced and chuckled, not knowing what else to do at this point, the conversation was just getting a little too silly.

He got off the floor and brushed himself off, the other two boys followed suite. Then Oswald remembered something.

"Wait a minute, if you're looking for The Ace of Clubs… Do you guys still have a hunch it's gonna be a girl?"

"We can only hope so Ozzie," Manfred answered simply.

"Well, if they tell you to find a dame please let me come with you," the rabbit pleaded.

"Always the charmer, eh Oswald?" Mickey teased.

"You know it! Besides you're gonna need my help to convince her of who she is, if she's just an average girl," Oswald bragged. They knew he was an Ace at flirting…if he wasn't rejected first.

"Whatever," Mickey and Manfred said in unison.

And so Mickey and Manfred got themselves ready and prepared for the really short trip to the Magical Realm while Oswald stayed behind. They were summoned to come at noon and since this was an urgent matter, 12:00/Noon was the closest they could get to the witching hour without waiting too long. They used a water portal, which was conjured by Manfred (water is his main element while Mickey's element is fire). The portal was also in a water fountain in Manfred's backyard.

The fountain was somewhat small yet purposely big enough to be a portal for anyone to squeeze through on Manfred's command. It honestly looked like a birdbath on steroids, for the circumference of the base looked like a column, the kind that one would find in ancient Rome or maybe even Greece. While the basin looks like the bottom half of a giant seashell. Again, that seashell is the part that looks somewhat small yet big enough to squeeze through.

Mickey and Manfred had dressed up for the occasion. Mickey wore his Sorcerer's Apprentice outfit (excluding the hat) while Manfred simply wore black robes that covered his neck-down though he kept his blue shoes on. Right now it was 11:57 so they chatted while they waited for Noon to arrive though they still kept their eyes on the fountain. They had too because the portal literally only lasted a minute.

"You're gonna be sweating up a storm in that," Mickey stated.

"I'm used to the heat I'll be fine," Manfred said simply.

"Alright, if you insist, but don't come cryin' to me about it when you feel like your gonna die in that," Mickey deadpanned.

Then the water in the fountain's basin started glowing a bright white light while other various colors floated up in sparks and faded out as they reached a certain height. It was time to go. Mickey jumped up high and did a small back flip as he vanished through the water. Manfred chuckled a little.

"Show off," he muttered as he too jumped into the glowing water and vanished. The portal sealed itself as soon as he went through.

The feeling of falling down a bottomless pit is always common when going through a makeshift portal to the Magical Realm. Technically, Manfred's portal isn't a first class portal. An example of a first class portal would indeed be a fountain of sorts only; it would be similar to a small waterfall with the fountain-like properties. The main reason why Manfred's portal isn't considered first class is because of the switching of gravity. The feeling of falling down always comes first, then as one gets closer to the Magical Realm, they would feel like they were somewhat pushed to a 90° angle and land perfectly on the correct gravitational space that the Magical Realm has. Mickey and Manfred are used to this sensation and actually enjoy it, though their landing still needs work. If Manfred didn't buy the House of Mouse from Pete using his lottery money, he still wouldn't decide to buy a first class portal, the makeshift entrance was too much fun.

After the mice landed in a humorous tangled position, they quickly untangled themselves and looked around for anyone that might have summoned them. To their surprise, they were at the foot of the Temple of Jewels where the four podiums stood. Only three were empty as the Emerald of Clubs floated alone. Also, at the foot of the staircase that led up to the small Temple was Merlin and Witch Hazel.

"Ah, there you are lads! You're a bit early but that's alright, more time to explain before dawn," Merlin greeted cheerfully.

Both mice knew Merlin's foresight of the not too distant future was a bit off. Since the arrival of someone he foresaw coming was always either early or late, though really one is not supposed to know exactly when someone should arrive as the future can very easily be changed.

"So you summoned us Merlin?" Mickey asked.

"Myself and Miss Hazel did yes. Why?"

"Just asking out of curiosity Merlin. Hopefully this partnership will last longer than it did with Madam Mim eh?" Manfred teased.

"Please don't remind me of that stubborn woman," Merlin grumbled clearly annoyed as he actually blushed, though it went unnoticed because of his beard.

"Now, I'm sure thou doth knows what thy accomplishment is to be yes?" Hazel started professionally.

"Well, from what you told us last night, we have to find The Ace of Clubs before the Magical Realm falls apart completely from being out of balance for too long. Am I right?" Mickey piped up.

"Oh, joy! Thou doth remember my instructions!" Hazel said gleefully as she jumped for joy, she had hoped they wouldn't think it was only a dream.

"That's right boys, this Realm is falling apart and the fate of it is in your hands until you find the one who will wield the emerald in their heart," Merlin added.

"There is a little issue we have with that. How are we supposed to know who it is? I mean, are we looking for a man or a woman? And what species at that? We live in a whole world of humans and anthropomorphic animals. The possibilities are endless! Plus the fact that neither of us is advance enough to locate someone we don't know, " Manfred complained lightly.

Merlin chuckled thinking of how foolish the young sorcerer could be at times, though it was obvious that Manfred did take magic seriously.

"My dear boy, your much earlier assumption that it would be a girl was correct. Now to answer the question of what species, she is a gray rabbit whose name is coincidently Clover. You will find that she lives not too far from where you live, but of course the tricky part is convincing her of her destiny," Merlin explained.

"Of course thou shall not do this alone," Hazel started, "Minnie dear, thee can come out now!"

"What?" Mickey asked abruptly at the mention of an all too familiar name.

Then Minnie skipped happily around the corner of the Temple towards them.

"Hi Mickey, hello Manfred," she greeted smiling slyly at Mickey.

"Hiya Minnie," Manfred greeted back while Mickey gave him the evil eye.

"You knew about this?"

"Yep. I didn't tell you because I promised and because I love seeing that shocked expression on your face," Manfred answered smiling slyly. Mickey glared at him for two more seconds before turning towards the witch and wizard.

"Uh, no offense but we already have help back home. Oswald will need this more than anything by my guess. Though I suppose it's only necessary to bring Plan B: Woman's Touch along," Mickey mused. Minnie giggled at him.

"I knew you'd give in," she said smiling.

"Oh, he'll need it alright. I see a bright future for him. Just remember that love is a very powerful emotion and should not be toyed with," Merlin said with a sense of wisdom in his voice.

"Now thee knows what needs to be done, but there is still time before Midnight. Thee might as well enjoy thyselves here before thee goes home," Hazel added.

All three mice looked at each other before two pairs of eyes laid on Manfred who looked like he had something to say.

"What's wrong Manfred?" Mickey asked.

"Did I ever mention I won the lottery here too?" he said looking a bit guilty.

"You're kidding," Minnie piped in, hardly believing her ears.

"Nope, I've actually been spending a lot of time here and eventually all that time paid off. Besides, Hazel is right Midnight isn't coming for a while, and I've been itching to get my hands on some ingredients for a potion I want to make," he explained almost pleadingly.

"Alright Manfred, we'll help you with your shopping. We might as well kill some time here while we can. Maybe you can show us around, since you know this place well," Mickey admitted.

Mickey never really entered the Magical Realm that much. Well he did when he was Yen Sid's apprentice, but even so things in the Realm had changed over time. He then leaned his head closer to Minnie's since she had already attached herself to his arm.

"Are you sure you want to help us with this Minnie?"

"Of course I'm sure. I had another dream that you were going to get hurt, and I WILL prevent that from happening by sticking with you. I want you to be careful," She stated firmly.

"Aw, thanks Min," he blushed slightly.

"You're welcome Mickey," she smiled warmly as she squeezed his arm tighter and nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

Manfred couldn't help mentally say "awww" at the tender moment so he had a little idea to share with Mickey.

"_I also know all of the most romantic spots that Minnie will absolutely love,_" Manfred sang telepathically.

"_Oh do tell,_" Mickey sent back, glancing at him momentarily.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the shadows far behind them was a male figure that caught the last bit of Minnie's conversation with Mickey. With his attention directed at her sentence the figure mutters to himself.

"Oh he'll be careful alright, but not careful enough."

Just a quick note: In my own idea concerning Manfred, I had him win the lottery and buy the House of Mouse from Pete so he would stay out of the Sensational Six's hair. Doing them a big favor in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Oops! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Minnie is wearing pink robes for imaginary visual, and the italic in the very beginning was the manifestation of Lust talking while Mickey was sleeping, Mickey set up a few rules for them after he got all seven sins under control. One of those rules is to not interfere in his dreams unless they have extremely important to tell him… like to wake up if there's someone about to kill him in his sleep, since they keep watch over his body while he slumbers peacefully. I have stuck in some Mickey and Minnie fluff in the beginning of this chapter!^^

Anyway, I wasn't expecting the shock along with OMGs but I was hoping for it, and Miss Minnie Mouse you just made my day on that one but at least I got you hooked into this story, that's all I really want to hear. Again thank you for your reviews, they give me small warm fuzzies and build my confidence to press onward!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney characters, only those that are mine and those of you who are new to my stories will know if they're mine because you'll be searching through the Disney character database and won't find a match. And the mandrake joke later on has nothing to do with the Harry Potter mandrakes; it's a different type of mandrake.

* * *

The Magical town was busy and bustling with dozens of denizens and locals of everything that had to do with magic. Witches, wizards, warlocks, sorcerers, and sorceresses of all types and elements. Selling and trading to their hearts desire almost as if nothing were wrong, though some of the younger magicians knowing something was amiss were getting themselves ready for something they had no idea how to resolve. Of course, adventurous as all youngsters are when they are of age, they were willing to try if it meant being remembered as heroes for generations to come.

Too bad the problem was already starting to be taken care of, but our three mice couldn't tell anyone that. Everyone would stare at them with weird looks on their faces as if the trio were capable of summoning demons (which is frowned upon greatly in the Magical Realm).

Manfred decided to let Mickey and Minnie wander off on their own so that they could be alone while they looked for some herbs for whatever potion Manfred wanted to make.

Meanwhile, the figure in the shadows blended in well with the rest of the crowd somehow avoiding to give off any vibe to attract suspicion, as he kept watch over the mouse couple's movements.

"_Try the waterfall Mickey. It's number one on my 'romantic places list' and Minnie will love it for sure!_" Manfred telepathically suggested to his cousin.

"_Thanks Manfred, we'll catch you later!_" Mickey mentally sent back.

Soon Mickey and Minnie reached the base of the waterfall while unbeknownst to them; their pursuer was at the top of the waterfall completely unnoticed. For now the mice only had to worry about which herbs they should be picking and themselves.

"Oh dear. There's so many herbs here, how are we ever supposed to know which one Manfred wants?" Minnie wondered aloud looking at the various herbs spread around the small field near the waterfall's pool.

"We're just lucky Manfred gave me this list of which ones he wanted specifically," Mickey mused as he pulled out a small list.

He froze at the first thing on the list as well as Manfred's little side note that read, "have fun with this one Buttons!" while next to it was a mouse face drawn to look like Manfred winking and sticking its tongue out.

"What's the matter Mickey?" Minnie's voice asked bringing Mickey out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, it's just that the first thing on the list is making me a bit suspicious about Manfred," he admitted. Minnie only cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Why?"

"I only know of two different kinds potions at the top of my head that the first ingredient would ever be used in," he stated, "A Touch of Ecstasy and any other Love potions for that matter."

"Huh, I've never heard of that one before. But it sounds like a love potion to me."

"Well it _can _work like a love potion, only it allows the user to affect what they touch, by adjusting it to fit their needs. In other words, it forces things to be what you need or want," Mickey explained.

" Well I don't see anything wrong with that. Maybe he wants to experiment with it a little for other reasons," Minnie reasoned.

"Hmm. Maybe, but what really worries me is how to get the Lovage herb to reveal itself," Mickey added worriedly as a tint of red started spreading over his muzzle.

"Lovage? You mean the _Levisticum officinale_?" she asked starting to understand why he was getting nervous all of a sudden.

"Yep, that's the one!" he blurted out looking in another direction avoiding her gaze to hide his blushing. Her smile widened with a sly look on her face as she stepped a little closer to him from behind.

"Wasn't it also called 'love parsley' because it can only be found by some kind of sign of _True Love_?" Minnie asked in what sounded like a teasing voice as she had wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her hands on his chest.

He stiffened a little from the sudden contact but relaxed as he looked down and stared at her hands. Much to her delight she could slightly feel the crevices of his muscles from underneath his red robes. Both mice were blushing madly at this point, but none more so than Mickey was, as he heard a menacing _lustful_ voice in the back of his head.

"_Turn around… Pucker up and give her some sugar. You know you want to and it's the only way to get that Lovage herb."_

"_Then it wouldn't be considered __**True Love**__, especially if you took over my body,__now would it Lust?_" Mickey reasoned mentally back to his pestering Sin.

"Honestly, I was never sure if that part was even true Minnie," Mickey finally answered after winning the small fight with the Sin subconsciousness.

"Wanna test it out then?" she asked hopefully as she turned him around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, whiled he could only counter by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I suppose there's not a chance in avoiding the inevitable huh?" he sighed hopelessly. He knew she had him right where she wanted him, and they had that sneaky Manfred Mouse to thank for that.

"Nope," Minnie answered simply as they both leaned in for a kiss.

The moment their lips touched…well, it would be a bit cliché to say it was magical, but how else would one describe it? Two things happened at the same time as soon as their lips touched. The first thing of course, was the passion that both mice felt flow through their bodies at the power of the kiss. The other thing, was that just a few feet from where they were standing an herb started to glow. That was the sign that the Lovage had indeed revealed itself.

Mickey peaked at the glowing from the corner of his eye. Realizing what it was, he gently broke the kiss, took a step back and lunged for it. Just in case it would stop glowing all of a sudden. Which it did…after he grabbed it. He was just thankful that there is no other plant like a pesky mandrake. Those things would scream and run before they gave themselves up.

"Gottcha!" Mickey exclaimed happily as he held the little prize in the air from where he was now lying.

"Great job Mickey," Minnie congratulated him with adoring look. Mickey only blushed as he got up and brushed himself off a little.

"Gee, thanks Minnie! Now I know the real reason why Manfred sent us to get this thing," he started.

"Because out of the three of us we're the only ones who can show any signs of true love," she finished.

"Bingo," Mickey added.

Meanwhile, Manfred had finished his half of the ingredient shopping, and was waiting for Mickey and Minnie at the portal they had come through. Yet, something was troubling him. He couldn't place it exactly, though the weird feeling in his stomach had gotten stronger. However, it didn't feel like it had anything to do with the Magical Realm getting more out of balance. Rather he's felt this before, and it usually had something to do with Mickey. Even if Mickey wasn't around Manfred can still tell when his cousin was in trouble…or going to be.

He set down the basket of herbs and other ingredients on the ground and set a protection spell over it, just so no one would steal it. Then he went up the steps to the Temple of Jewels and over to the podium that once contained the Ruby of Hearts. He lifted his open-palmed hand to the empty space and silently chanted a teleporting spell and then asked the podium to do as he commanded.

"Take me to The Ace of Hearts."

With that he vanished from the temple and reappeared next to Mickey (who had just said "Bingo").

"Oh, hi Manfred. Just finish shopping and couldn't wait for us?" Mickey greeted with a teasing grin, but stopped smiling at the extremely worried look on Manfred's face, which he didn't get often.

"Yes, but we need to get out of here now," he answered calmly so Minnie wouldn't get too worried while he looked around for anything suspicious.

"I understand your concern by the look on your face Manfred, but why?" Mickey asked.

"I'm actually not sure myself but there's this weird feeling in my gut and it's _not_ the wizard's instinct!" Manfred admitted.

Then he smelled something that was entirely foreign to the Realm. He knew the scent well since he smells it every day when walking around in Toontown. It was the smell of someone who couldn't use magic nor had the ability to. Yet it seemed mixed with another familiar scent, but he couldn't fully place it, though it was on the tip of his tongue (Yes Manfred has an acute sense of smell, which is stronger than it should be).

He slowly lifted his head up to see if there was anything at the top of the waterfall. He caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure with pointed ears. He turned back to Mickey to use telepathy.

"_Spade doesn't follow you here too does she?_"

"_You think I would know that? The woman stalks me like a ninja for gosh sakes! I wouldn't know if she does usually or not. But if I know one thing, she couldn't have followed us here without Merlin or Witch Hazel knowing! Why do ya ask? _" Mickey sent back.

"Maybe you were only imagining things Manfred," Minnie piped up.

"Hmmm, maybe. Though I have always wondered if there were any Magical _Beans_ near this waterfall," Manfred lied as he gave them the secret code that he was right about his suspicions and there was someone watching their every movement.

Both Mickey and Minnie knew this code and decided to play along. The word "beans" emphasized is their little code word for when someone is listening in.

"Welp, it's almost Midnight! Better get ready to go back home to Toontown," Mickey added using his fake actor's voice so whoever Manfred had sensed would hear it and would think they really were going home so the figure would inevitably follow.

Then Manfred stepped over to the waterfall, which was medium size, and sloshed his hand through it three times to make a good fake sound effect that they went through the portal while Mickey put an illusion spell over the little pond making it look like an actual portal with all the colorful and bright effects if it were the real one. Then all three mice hid near the underside of the waterfall waiting for their "stalker" to jump in.

CLANG!

Well, he did, but apparently he was also a lousy diver since he missed the water entirely and hit the top of his head on a rock. Then a splashing sound soon following after gravity took over again.

"Ow! That really hurt! Great, now I'm stuck here until I find another Magic user about to go through a portal!" The figure complained with a small sense of a British accent in every few words or so.

The three mice peered around the waterfall to get a better look at their "stalker." They found an anthropomorphic black cat wearing a single bell around his neck, a maroon vest buttoned to the top, black shoes, and dark forest green pants to finish his wardrobe. He was still rubbing the bump on his head and absentmindedly, he was still sitting in the water, he was soaked.

"Aw, did the wittle kitty t'ink he was left behind?" Manfred started using baby talk as he stepped out to reveal himself and "torture" the cat.

"You!" the cat man exclaimed in surprise as Mickey and Minnie stepped out as well. The cat somehow quickly regained his composure by standing up proudly on the rock he hit his head on and pointed towards Mickey and spoke.

"So, you're The Ace of Hearts? Funny, I imagined you'd be taller."

"Hey, I'm not that short!" Mickey scoffed.

"No matter, allow me to introduce myself. I am Alfonzo T. Gato!" He continued chivalrously.

"What's the 'T' stand for? 'The'?" Manfred asked being cocky.

"What does it matter to you?!" Alfonzo demanded, now he was a tad irritated with the white furred mouse.

"Plenty! Since it's comin' from you pretty boy!" Manfred spat back as he glared right into Alfonzo's eyes, which were glaring right back. Alfonzo was about to hiss when Mickey interrupted.

"What is it you want exactly Alfonzo?"

"Simple really, you're _heart_," he answered seductively.

All three mice just stared at him blankly, though the thought became extremely amusing to Manfred.

"Pfffttt! Hahahahah! Gee Mickey, you're so cute, you attract both genders!" Manfred joked.

Mickey obviously didn't find it amusing one bit and neither did the seven deadly sins in the back of his head.

"_I may be a lustful manifestation, but even I find that response humorous. Though honestly, I think he meant the ruby,_" Lust commented. Mickey had to agree with that one, it was the only logical explanation, besides… the other thing (I won't get into that).

"That's not what I meant Mouse! What I_ meant _to say was, I'm after all of the Jewels of the Aces, Starting with The Ace of Hearts," Alfonzo added menacingly.

At this point Minnie recognized him immediately, he was the one who… she shuddered at the memory of her nightmare, she didn't want to remember it right now. All that was running through her mind right now was to protect Mickey. She grabbed both Mickey and Manfred and ran for it, as the cat swung a clawed swipe but missed due to Minnie's quick reflexes. Manfred getting the idea quickly cast a flying spell. Mickey took notice to a floating Manfred and did the same. Soon they were both carrying Minnie, one mouse on each arm as they made their quick getaway. When you're a sorcerer, who needs a broom to fly? They kept flying at a steady pace and even heard what sounded like a one-sided catfight behind them. After a while they shifted Minnie in a much more comfortable position for flying: in Mickey's arms.

"Sounds like Alfonzo isn't too happy we escaped, now is he?" Minnie spoke up.

"Ha-huh! You said it Minnie, though one has to wonder why he's after the jewels," Mickey pondered aloud.

"Who knows? If anything is for certain, that just gives us another reason to find The Ace of Clubs and fast!" Manfred chimed in.

"Well, now it really is almost Midnight so we better get outta here. Don't worry Minnie, I'll take ya home," Mickey added with a cheerful smile.

"Thanks Mickey, I appreciate it," She smiled blinking sweetly at him.

"I wonder if he knows The Ace of Spades," Mickey wondered.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing when I first got a whiff of him. The scent is feint, but he slightly does smell like her," Manfred said as he shared his findings.

"Huh, well I guess only time will tell boys," Minnie chimed in.

They flew threw the air a few more seconds before reaching their destination. Midnight came and the portal opened to homeward bound.

For the record, I honestly don't fully consider myself being very good at writing romance scenes. So Minnie's dialogue might just completely disappear from time to time, because I know I must work on that. However, I do come up with a really good romance scene sometimes it's just that when I do I picture it in my head and describing it in words is the tricky part.

And that thing with the Alfonzo conversation, I don't mean to offend anyone it just randomly came to mind and stuck okay. If I do ever get any flames I don't want it to be about that.

Anyway, don't you just hate writer's block? A lot of that happened here. But don't worry I will not abandon this story or any other that I'll write for that matter.

That Lovage herb is a real herb even the scientific name is true and the love parsley bit, other than that it was just to keep the story going.

So I'll see y'all later on the next chapter, I'll be on the lookout for those reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: The rating is gonna go up a bit for a reason. That reason being of what's about to happen, 'cause in my mind the nightmare you're about to read is a bit graphic yet not too graphic. And to save myself from over thinking of how to explain the nightmare when it's done, Mickey, Manfred, Spade, Clover (soon to be introduced) and surprisingly Minnie had this same nightmare.

A shout out to Squad Unit 19, Don't worry I'll stick your request in somewhere.

Disclaimer: I do Not own the Disney characters nor do I own the rights to Cheez-its, but I do own The Ace of Spades and Clubs/Clover, Manfred Mouse, and Alfonzo.

* * *

_The Temple of Jewels was glowing at the top where the podiums stood. It was pouring out but that didn't stop the five figures from fighting. There were two cats, two mice and a female rabbit. The female cat fought along side with the rabbit and the two mice who were both male. They fought against the lone male cat in order to protect themselves._

"_Why are you doing this Brother? Don't you understand the consequences?!" The Ace of Spades pleaded to the other cat._

"_You know why I'm doing this my dear sister. I crave for power, and only one of you is even capable of giving me that power," the belled cat answered sadistically as he slowly turned his head to one of the mice while the thunder and lightning added to the menacing affect. "Am I right Ace of Hearts?" _

_With that said the male cat lunged for the mouse, otherwise known as the Ace of Hearts, knocked him down forcefully to the ground. The cat stared down at his prey looking at the mouse with a seductive, yet__** hungry**__ look in his eye. The cat surprisingly leaned his head down to the mouse's neck, elongated his fangs, and took a bite. The Ace of Hearts screamed, but it was not audible, instead the scream of a woman was heard._

_Through the mouse's wriggling in pain he could barely make it out that it was not The Ace of Spades or Clubs' scream. The Ace of Hearts recognized the scream at the last minute when everything finally went black._

"No!" Mickey exclaimed immediately woke up in a cold sweat.

Without a doubt in his mind and the Sins in the back of it, that was the scariest dream he's ever had, and it was scary on so many levels. Then the Sins started talking up a storm in Mickey's head apparently they saw the dream too. After all, Mickey didn't want them to interfere, he didn't say anything about looking in on it, plus in a sense they were included in the dream.

"_Sweet mother of Cheez-its that was scary, and I don't get scared by your nightmares that easily!_" Pride bragged, though by the sound of his voice he was obviously shaking in his boots…if he had any.

The Seven Deadly Sins were only an assortment of different voices for the most part. Though they would take some kind of form if and whenever Mickey meditated deeply, just to escape the stresses of daily life and into the depths of his own mind. Of course he would never be alone, and the forms the Sins took when he spoke to them face to face within his mentality were always similar to him, wearing red shorts, and if they decided to fully manifest themselves, yellow shoes. But they would facially have their own appearance and that also showed whenever one of them took over Mickey's body. The main way for anyone to tell (mainly Manfred) that he was possessed by one of them was his tail. If and when he's possessed, the tip of his tail would turn into an arrow, signifying that some internal demon has taken over and wants to play. Thankfully, the Sins can't take over as much, because of his extremely strong will and the fact that he's a goody two-shoes.

"_Shut up Pride! That was too scary to be just a dream right Lust?_" Envy chimed in.

"_Indeed, I have a feeling the 'power' that cat was referring to had something to do with us. Especially since we're the ones that cursed the Ruby before you came along mouse._

_Though I must admit, he's definitely an idiot trying to get us for himself. Even if he were to take the Ruby out, we would still reside in you until your last breath Mickey,_" Lust mused.

"_What?! You mean I'm stuck with you guys forever?_" Mickey complained.

"_Sorry mouse boy but those are the kicks even if we are manifestations, we have to follow rules too ya know,_" Greed commented in some assurance.

"_Great, now ya tell me. But didn't that dream feel shared? And I don't mean just you guys. In the very end of that nightmare I heard a scream, now I don't know about you guys but I know that screaming anywhere. That was Minnie's scream, I just know it!_"

"_I do believe you're right… how much do you want to bet that was Minnie's nightmare in the first place? It somewhat fits perfectly to what she said earlier about you getting hurt!_" Lust added.

"_Huh, hurt is an understatement. I was __**mauled**__ to death in that nightmare. And literally! Did any of you catch the size of those teeth on tha-! Wait a minute…that was Alfonzo! That son of a gun is a vampire! Oh for the love of Walt why do I always get myself into these weird messes?_"

"_Well, one of these days you'll have to face the facts and admit that you're extremely attractive not to just Minnie or every single girl on the planet, but most definitely even vampires who have probably been dying to sink their teeth into you since the day you were born!_" Lust teased, yet at the same time meant every word sincerely. "_Especially after you lost that bet to Manfred and had to work out for six months straight under unruly conditions. I'm surprised you even survived the first beaker filled with a dozen eggs without puking! Oh well, at least now you have finely toned muscles that I'm sure Minnie would __**Love**__ to see._"

"_Knock it off Lust, I don't want to hear it from you,_" Mickey deadpanned.

"_At any rate now we just have to cross our fingers that The Ace of Spades isn't a vampire either, since Alfonzo is one. And it would be more accurate, rather than calling it a nightmare it would rightfully be safe to say that it was a vision,_" Pride added.

"_Right, I've got a few questions to ask my stalker. It's just a shame that I have to wait until dawn!_" Mickey mentally said mainly to himself.

"_Well kid, you're in luck, 'cause here comes sunrise!_" Greed chimed in cheerfully.

As Greed had said, the sun broke through the darkness of the night and lightly shone through Mickey's shaded window. It was truly the start of a brand new day, and what a way to start it.

Well since it was dawn, Mickey decided to get up even though it was six 'o clock in the morning. He went to his closet and got dressed. He was determined to get answers from Spade, even if that meant meeting her in _his _backyard (she would sleep in a tree, yes she's that crazy about him).

He quietly snuck downstairs, being careful that he didn't disturb Oswald. Little did he know, the lucky rabbit was already up. As soon as Mickey turned the corner into the kitchen, Oswald was just about to start up the oven. Oswald heard Mickey's footsteps on the stairs and decided to greet to him, even though they were awake really early this morning.

"Hey Buttons, what woke you up to this odd hour?"

"Nightmare," Mickey answered simply, "_So this is when he gets up and makes breakfast._"

"Ah, what a coincidence. I had a nightmare too," Oswald said as he turned his head to face Mickey and revealed that he had a black eye.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that?!" Mickey asked in shock and horror.

"My nightmare. I dreamed that The Ace of Clubs slapped me in the face. It felt so real that I woke up finding a black eye instead of a handprint. I guess she hit me harder than I thought. It was definitely the most realistic dream I've ever had," the rabbit answered chuckling a little.

Mickey chuckled with him as he remembered that he had a similar dream, where Minnie punched him in the eye for having a crush on some famous celebrity that was working with Goofy for a movie Mickey himself directed. He too woke up with a black eye.

He then went over to a drawer and pulled out a ball of yarn. Oswald didn't need to ask knowing exactly what Mickey was going to do.

"Don't forget your handcuffs," he said in a singsong voice as he heard Mickey chuckle slightly.

""Don't need 'em," he replied simply.

He stuck the ball of yarn in his pocket went to the backdoor, slipped on some shoes, and headed outside. He knew Spade would probably still be asleep but this was too important to wait for any longer. He was only glad she wasn't the type who would be angered from being woken up from a nap or any kind of sleep in general.

"Spaaaaaade… here kitty, kitty," he called out.

He knew she could easily hear him, even if she was asleep. Suddenly he heard a faint yawn followed by a faint groan, she must have stretched as he also heard what sounded like clawing into bark. The sounds came from a tree nearby and soon there was a rustling of leaves that he heard and saw moving from said tree.

"Come on out, I know you're there cat woman," he teased lightly.

"Hello cutie pie. And what do I owe the honor of this conversation Ace of Hearts? I know for a fact that you don't always pay attention to where I'm hiding wherever you go. You usually prefer to ignore me entirely," she greeted him and finished with another yawn. "Ugh, what time is it anyway?"

"Oh a little after six," he replied, keeping his serious gaze on her.

"My, my, my! Whatever it is you want to talk about must be important. Then again, I was silently hoping to get a word with you anyway," she smiled her usual seductive smile.

Even if she were only talking to him she would toy with him a little, it took a while for him to adjust to her "playful" antics since they were usually added with innuendos. But he figured out how to handle it.

"Oh, it's important alright. And I have a hunch we want to talk about the same thing."

"_Really_? Well then, you first," she offered curious at what he had to say.

"Alrighty then, but just so ya know, it's gonna be more like an interrogation," he warned.

"Hmph, you don't scare me Ace of Hearts, I know you're the good cop and not the bad one. You promised me that much. Well ask away, what is it you wanna know besides the next location of my jewel heisting?"

"Actually, I know you won't have any plans to steal anything. The Magical Realm is falling apart and soon we're gonna need your help. But that's not one of the things I need to ask, what I do need to ask is… by any chance do have a brother by the name of Alfonzo?"

Her eyes widened upon hearing that name.

"Oh, no. What has that idiot brother of mine done this time?" she asked slapping her hand to her head in disbelief.

"Okay, in a way I'll take that as a yes. Also did you have a nightmare this morning?"

"Yes, but how would you know that? Unless you…"

"Possibly dreamed it too? Yep, but that depends on if your dream ended with me getting bitten by your vampire brother," he finished for her.

She sighed and jumped down from her perch in the tree, and started to circle him. Her skinny yet still in some way poofy tail was the only part of her body that dared to touch him in his very serious mood (lest she gets any closer to play with his big round ears by flicking at them with her finger).

"I was surprised at that part, I didn't think he'd ever lean that way. But of course if that was a vision of the future, you probably set off some of the vamp buttons to activate his vampire aura. Plus, my little brother is quite the tramp at times, so it doesn't surprise me that he got bitten by a vampire himself."

"Whew!" Mickey suddenly let out a sigh of relief a he un-stiffened himself and let his shoulders lose tension automatically.

"What are you relieved about?" she asked suspiciously as she stopped circling him and stood in front of him.

"Well, I've heard vampires were very affectionate and honestly it would make sense if you actually were one," he answered with a tint of pink reaching his muzzle as he scratched the back of his head.

"Very funny darling, but you would have known if I was a vampire because frankly, I would have bitten you the day we first met in Italy," she said with an amused tone.

"That's…uh, good to know," he replied not knowing what else to say.

"Now to the most important part. What would my brother want with you?" She asked with seriousness in her voice.

"I have Seven Deadly Sins trapped in my mind, manifestations of them to be exact. They came with the Ruby of Hearts," he answered drooping his ears, curling his tail around his right ankle, and lowering his gaze to his feet.

"What on earth would he want them?"

"According to the Sins themselves, if all seven of them were to fuse together they would become the eighth manifestation. The manifestation of Chaos. In other words, I'm a living key to the worlds or even the universe's destruction."

"Well, that settles it perfectly. My little brother has lost his mind and wants to rule the world and possibly even the universe," she stated simply as she flailed her arms in the air as if to give up completely on the well-being of her brother and turned to face the other way.

"There is one more thing about that," he muttered, he knew she heard him as she flicked her ears in his direction, "Even if the Ruby was removed the Sins will remain."

She turned her head a little to the left but didn't face him as she spoke.

"That just gives me one more reason to keep him away from you," she replied in a distant voice.

She walked a few more feet away from him and jumped back into the tree. Mickey suddenly remembered something.

"Wait! I've got something for you!" he called after her.

He pulled the ball of yarn out of his pocket and tossed it up to her. Using her fast cat reflexes she caught, it almost spontaneously. Then she quirked at brow at him for the stereotypical gift.

"You are so childish sometimes," she teased.

"That's just my nature," he replied simply.

"I actually have something for you as well."

"_Uh-oh! It better not be a kiss,_" he worried mentally.

To his surprise, she threw something back at him, and it made a jingling noise as it flew toward him.

He caught it and realized that it was…

"A bell?"

"I put a spell on it so if you ever jingle it on purpose I will come to aid you. Now, I've got jewels to hunt down so I'll see you later Ace of Hearts," she answered as she winked at him and vanished into the early morning shadows.

"Are you sure you're not just going easy on her?" A voice said right behind Mickey, causing a chill to go up his spine as he metaphorically jumped out of his skin.

Mickey turned around instantly and sighed in relief that it was only Manfred.

"Please tell me you were _only_ going over the situation at hand," Manfred continued as he gawked.

"Yes I was."

"Good. Now, did you have any weird dreams last night?" Manfred asked using his hand in a spinning motion for emphasis.

"If you mean weird as in the cat we met last night, went totally vamp and tore my throat apart even though all he wanted was the Seven Deadly Sins' powers. Then yes, I did have a really weird dream last night," Mickey answered immediately, though one could easily mistake the way he said it as sarcasm.

"Good golly miss Molly, so I'm not the only one," Manfred contemplated.

"I already asked Spade, apparently Alfonzo is her brother and she also had the nightmare," Mickey continued.

"Do ya think this was the same nightmare Minnie had yesterday?"

"That's my hunch."

"So now all we need to do is wait until a little bit later, bring Oswald with us and search for the Ace of Clubs right?"

"Pretty much," Mickey replied.

"This is not gonna be easy," Manfred complained as his ears drooped slightly.

Well there you have it. I know it's a little short but that's what happens when writer's block hit ya on a rainy day.

Anyway, the part about Mickey being punched in the eye in his dream I got in a comic by Paul Murry. I found it while aimlessly and stupididly looking for free comic scans of any Mickey Mouse comics in the Images part of my Google Browser. The only site with free comic scans is Beru's Disney Comic Fan Page, and so far it only has Floyd Gottfredson's works and I've already read them all. There well worth the read and come up in full view for each page. But going back to re-read them I've only found one mistake so far (since he changed the format for the Mickey Mouse comics from "Floyd Gottfredson's Mickey Mouse comics" to two different sections, "Mickey Mouse Daily Strips" and "Mickey Mouse Sunday strips") and it's in "Mr. Slicker and the egg robbers" some of the panels are out of order. But it's easy to figure it out what goes where otherwise.

Happy Anniversary Phantom Blot! Wow, 70 years, whatta lifeline!

Okay enough of my ranting. See ya in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: 'Allo darlings! And Welcome to my fifth chapter of the ever so Magical, Mischeif Magic (Which I apparently spelled wrong when I submitted the title)! Sorry this came in later than usual I was in major writer's block. Thank you for reviewing as usual, and remember even if you don't have an account on this site or you're just too lazy to log in, you are VERY capable of reviewing!

Soo, any of you ever heard that rumor about something called "Epic Mickey"? Now, Just for the record…I'm a huge sucker for video game storylines. As such, go ahead and call me crazy, but I'm actually looking forward to that "Epic Mickey" for the Wii coming out next year. I mean, sure the first few concept art pieces they showed us were down right scary (beyond all reason), but the latest news has made it look quite promising. Warren Spector is one of my heroes now because of it. All he's really doing is sending Mickey back to his roots (when he was quite the little rascal) while Oswald the Lucky Rabbit gets his official (re) debut (besides the Disney Treasures collection of Oswald shorts) as one of the main villains (temporarily I hope). But Oswald being a villain at some point was to be expected, since Mickey somewhat replaced him. Now remember, its all the Phantom Blot's fault that Oswald is a villain in the game. And get this, Oswald's got a girl by the name of Ortensia, (LOL!) yeah I'm dead serious on that one. Okay, enough of my nerdy rambling… Back to Adventure! (Pun used from Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time) MAN, I'm such a dork at times!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney characters only the ones that are mine. A new character introduced in this chapter is Jeannie, and she was inspired by the "I Dream of Jeannie" sitcom. In any case there is a bit of own character pairing in this chapter.

* * *

By the time The Ace of Spades had truly disappeared, Mickey and Manfred had already gone back inside the house. So Manfred yet again, joined Mickey and Oswald for breakfast. At least this time the toaster didn't spew anything out (sometimes even Blackmail came out). They soon finished breakfast and going over the "to-do list" and all three agreed that they needed one more hint as to the whereabouts of she who would be The Ace of Clubs. They would "attempt" making a locating potion, since Manfred bought the ingredients yesterday.

Of course Manfred forgot to actually bring the ingredients with him when he moseyed on over, and caught a glimpse of The Ace of Spades conversing with Mickey. Luckily, Manfred's house is right across the street, so he dashed back home to get the supplies needed for making a potion. While Mickey called Minnie up to come over since she was in on the whole fiasco just as much as Oswald was.

After they hung up Manfred came back with the ingredients, his cauldron, his potions recipe book, and an oddly shaped bottle that only Mickey recognized.

"So, ya brought Jeannie along for the shindig eh?" Mickey said pointing to the bottle in Manfred's pocket with a knowing grin.

The bottle in question had the basic shape of a Florence flask. It was purple with crystalline edges from the bulbous bottom to the skinny tube like shaft, and the pink cork was partly in the shape of a diamond. It was small enough to fit in Manfred's pocket, yet big enough to stick out noticeably for anyone with a keen eye.

"Oh, yeah…umm actually, she's been helping me understand the recipes for most of the potions, since the entire book is written in the ancient context. Besides she understands it better than I do, and I have to make it up to her for not bringing her with me to the Magical Realm because I don't trust anybody there otherwise she'll be taken from me," Manfred rambled blushing the whole time he spoke.

"Easy Manfred, it's all right I understand entirely," Mickey assured him nodding in understanding.

In truth, he did understand. Mickey was there when Manfred found Jeannie's bottle. Jeannie was…well, a Genie of the bottle, but unlike Aladdin's friend the Genie of the lamp, she's an anthropomorphic mouse. Surprisingly, she too has white fur and a pink nose. Dressed in blue from the scrunchy in her ponytail, down to her ankles and golden slippers with the curl at the toes covered her feet. To Manfred, she was a vision of loveliness. Even if in technicality she was over 5,000 years old Manfred doesn't mind one bit. After all, she gave him his first kiss.

Minnie soon arrived, trotted up to Mickey's doorstep and knocked on his door. Of course Mickey answered the door.

"Hiya Minnie!"

"Hi Mickey!" she responded and stepped up to him and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon in," he said as he stepped to the side to let her through.

She stepped inside while Mickey shut the door and locked it. She headed toward the kitchen where Oswald and Manfred were setting the cauldron on the stove, but she stopped dead in her tracks as she felt Mickey wrap his arms around her waist and felt his head rest on her right shoulder. She turned her own head just a little to almost face him.

"Thanks for warning me about the nightmare, that is… if it had anything to do with me getting my neck chewed on by that same cat we met last night," Mickey answered her unasked question.

"You dreamed about it last night didn't you?" she asked, though it was really more of a statement due to how well Mickey and Minnie know each other. Manfred always says they're almost like exact copies only they're opposite genders.

"He sure did when he told me about it. But he's not the only one! I dreamed it too, and apparently so did the Ace of Spades!" Manfred called from the kitchen.

Then Minnie saw Oswald's face, now covered with a beefsteak eye patch over his right eye. She gasped in shock at the sight of it, and Oswald paused, puzzled only for a moment.

"Oh this thing?" he motioned to his eye, "It's nothing to worry about Minnie. As long as it's not on Mickey's cute little mug we should be fine," he joked.

"Very funny Oswald," Mickey said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I got it during my nightmare, and unlike these two," he motioned toward Mickey and Manfred, "My nightmare was only about a bunny girl with gray fur and a big green three-leaf clover on her shirt. I swear she slapped me in the face but I got the results of a punch in the eye," the rabbit continued.

"Well, at least we know what she looks like, and if anything, you'd probably be able to lead us right to her Oswald," Minnie addressed the situation at hand.

"That's the plan Minnie. But we still need one more important detail in order to find her…" Mickey started.

"Where her relative location is," Manfred finished.

Manfred then decided to let Jeannie out of her bottle, since the recipe instructions started to get confusing in their ancient context. He got the bottle out of his pocket, pulled off the cork and rubbed the side. In an instant, pink smoke spewed out of the top of the bottle giving off a light lilac fragrance. _She must've put on some perfume again_. The pink smoke quickly took shape to reveal every detail of Jeannie's beautiful features.

"You called Master?" Jeannie spoke in a sweet yet mischievous voice.

"Jeannie, you know you don't have to call me that. I don't deserve or need the tile of Master since I don't wish for any thing," Manfred reminded her while blushing lightly.

As a matter of fact he didn't need to wish for anything, he only wished for one thing after he got her out of the bottle, and after she kissed him. He wished for her to stay by his side forever until the day he died. She happily granted it. In a way, that wish had the same equivalence to set a djinn free. The freedom wish is the main difference between a djini of the lamp and of the bottle, if one of the bottle is set free directly the "Master" has to take it's place whereas the djinni of the lamp is free and that's that.

"I know that Manfred. I just like to call you that sometimes. After all, you are the first master I've had in over 2,000 years," She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, anyway, do ya think you can help me figure out this one ingredient? No matter which way I look at it, I can't picture any items," Manfred asked. Jeannie floated about five feet overhead and looked over Manfred's shoulder.

"Let's see…Rust of a Sacred Maiden… Oh, I know that one! But you have to figure it out yourself. I can only give you one hint though, and all I can say is that it's a very special object between those who have a strong and long relationship," She answered, a pink tint barely noticeable on her muzzle.

"A wedding ring?" Oswald asked as that was what first came to mind.

"No, it couldn't be. Diamonds don't rust and I should know, being The Ace of Diamonds and everything. It's gotta be something that rusts," Manfred answered immediately. Then Mickey came up with an idea.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Mickey said as he left Minnie's side and headed up the stairs, while three gazes watched him curiously.

"Think he's got an idea?"

"Knowing my cousin, most likely Oswald."

Just then, their thoughts were interrupted. By Mickey coming back down the stairs, holding something in his hands. It was a…

"A Horseshoe?" Oswald questioned, though Manfred chuckled, as he instantly understood why it was a horseshoe of all things.

"Not just any horseshoe," Mickey smirked as he spoke in a singsong voice. Then he softened his gaze as he turned to Minnie.

"Remember that horseshoe you gave me all those years ago Minnie? This is that same horseshoe," he said as he smiled genuinely. Minnie gasped as her eyes widened as she remembered giving him the horseshoe before he was about to take off in a makeshift airplane.

"Y-you kept it… all this time?" Minnie asked as tears of joy started welling up in her eyes.

"Yep. And the funny thing is that I've been _Plane Crazy_ about you ever since. Even though the seven years of good luck has worn out by now, I think it still brings me luck. 'Cause you never bothered to walk out of my life and leave my heart to beat alone," he said with a coy smile.

At that point, Minnie flung herself into Mickey's arms almost knocking him over since he was just a **very** short distance away. He returned her embrace chuckling to himself as he had a feeling this would happen. Then, Minnie pulled back slightly and kissed him about seven times on his face before pulling back completely.

"You're so sweet Mickey," she uttered as she blinked at him flirtatiously.

"Aw, gee Minnie," he chuckled while blushing quite a bit.

He blushed even harder when he heard Oswald and Manfred singing "I Can't Smile Without You" by Barry Manilow.

"Alright guys knock it off," Mickey warned them sternly. He rolled his eyes at them as they finished singing, giving emphasis on the title as their last few lyrics of choice.

"Boys will be boys," Jeannie announced, causing everyone to laugh.

Mickey stepped over to the bubbling cauldron with horseshoe in hand, got a knife, and scraped some rust off of the horseshoe. The cauldron made a miniature explosion in turn. A _very_ miniature explosion, it only rose about five feet.

"Wow. Well, as Witch Hazel would say 'a gruesome affect'," Manfred pointed out.

"Now to put the rest of the ingredients in," Oswald reminded.

Bit by bit the ingredients were thrown in until there was one thing left that was the most important part so that the potion would have no trouble locating The Ace of Clubs…Essence of an Ace.

"Golly I hate this part!" Manfred complained aloud.

"What's so bad about it Manfred?" Mickey asked.

"One, it makes me sick just thinking about it, and two: Minnie is definitely not going to like the idea of you cutting yourself near your heart," Manfred explained.

"What?!" Minnie exclaimed in pure shock.

"See? What did I tell ya? She obviously wouldn't like the idea and I knew it," the white furred mouse threw his right hand up ant out towards Minnie for emphasis.

"Uh, why do we have to draw blood near the heart? Why can't we just prick our finger like we usually do?" Mickey asked getting a little queasy himself.

"Mickey, you know why. _We_ are special cases of sorcerers, since _I_ have a giant diamond in my chest and _you_ have a ruby in the shape of a heart in yours. Therefore, when needing The Essence of an Ace, the blood has to come from the _nearest place_ to the source of an Aces power and _that_ is the heart."

"Luckily, you only need three drops," Oswald interrupted, hoping he prevented an argument from erupting from the two mouse boys…and possibly even Minnie from blowing up at Manfred for even thinking about making Mickey perform such a task.

"How deep should it be? When you draw the blood I mean," Minnie asked in a very concerned tone.

"Relax Minnie, only a scrape should do. Light enough to draw blood and not heavy enough to leave a scar," Manfred reassured her, "Besides, I know you've got healing spells up your sleeve, you're a lot faster than Mickey is, _especially whenever I get my tail section handed to me in battle_," raising his voice as he slowly turned his head toward Mickey upon finishing his sentence.

"What's that supposed to mean Pink-nose?" Mickey teased as he used his cousin's nickname from high school (again, they weren't very creative).

"I _mean_ that you're a _slowpoke_ at healing! You heal then fight, heal, fight etc. I'm grateful and everything when you _swoop_ out of nowhere and _'save the day'_ but you _could_ _try_ to heal a little bit _faster_ once in a while," Manfred answered using plenty of sarcasm and gusto for emphasis when needed.

"You know it's not easy trying to heal someone when somebody else is tryin' to kill ya," Mickey countered.

"Well, why dontchya use a force field? Those help ya know," Manfred deadpanned completely using sarcasm.

"Well, it is a challenge to multi-task and that would just sap away energy more so than usual leaving not enough magic to even be able to heal," Mick finished having finally won an argument though he took no mind to it.

"He has a point ya know," Oswald piped up directing his comment at Manfred to state the obvious logical loss. Manfred drooped his ears at his own embarrassment to his stupid loss. _What was he thinking anyway?_ Oh, well. Time to get back on track.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and take your shirt off, we've got a potion to finish," Manfred announced suddenly as he took his turquoise shirt off in his little way of hurrying things up.

Mickey did as Manfred said and took his own shirt off realizing what his cousin was getting at by doing so. No one wants a shirt with a huge red bloodstain in the chest of it, and when the stain dried it would be an ugly brown spot.

With his shirt halfway off, Mickey remembered why he reluctant to take off his shirt in the first place. He kinda forgot Minnie was there during the argument with Manfred, and knowing her, she would just stare at his torso for a _very_ long time…at least until he put his shirt back on, but of course she would heal him as soon as he drew a little blood from his chest. This fact just made him blush a very deep red, so he decided to take the shirt fully off and deal with it.

Minnie was _**very**_ pleased to say the least, but that was indeed an understatement. As a deep red blush covered her muzzle, her eyes gazed over every inch of his muscular torso. From his six-pack abs up to his pecs and biceps, he was gorgeous. Her eyes even started to glaze over with a desire so deep that it was actually noticeable as her tail twitched with anticipation.

"Uh Minnie, you might wanna close your mouth before you start drooling," Oswald mentioned as he smirked. Mickey blushed even more, and Manfred also smirked and decided to add in more embarrassment for his little "cause and effect."

"Don't worry Minnie you'll get the chance to touch him as soon as he needs healing."

"Manfred what did you do to him?" Jeannie asked sternly in disbelief.

"Well, this is what happens when someone loses a bet to me. I make them do extreme things and in Mickey's case, I made him work out really hard, daily-"

"Feeding me nothing but a beaker of eggs. I'm still surprised I didn't puke that first time," Mickey interrupted and finished for him.

"You an' me both Buttons, you an' me both," Manfred admitted.

He then pulled out two daggers and gave one to Mickey as they both got up and kneeled on the counter, hovering their upper bodies over the cauldron on the stove with their daggers aimed at themselves closely to the area near their own hearts. They had cleared the counter off earlier for this reason so they would have more room to kneel.

"Okay, Lucky Rabbit says mice go on three. Ready? One…Two…Three!"

The boys both "tried" to penetrate the skin they aimed for, but to no avail. Instead their chests glowed from the inside as their respective jewels were visible. The daggers flew out of their hands and into the wall of the counter. Both Mickey and Manfred slowly turned their gazes fro their respective daggers to each other with the look of utter disbelief and pure shock at the event.

"Well that didn't go out as planned, but at least we get to put something interesting in the Magical archives," Manfred spoke as he gained the courage to speak first.

They both looked to Oswald and the girls. The girls were still cringing in disbelief, but Oswald had a really big grin on his face.

"Dude, that was psychedelic," He uttered in absolute dork faced amazement.

"_Oops! I guess I should have told you about the force field around your heart, well as you may have guessed and assumed in the first place, you just draw blood like normal in order to get the Essence of an Ace. After all, at this point the ruby's presence has entered your blood stream. So it would be right to say that your blood in general is the Essence of an Ace,_" Lust admitted from inside Mickey's mind.

"Well that makes sense," Mickey said aloud mainly to himself.

"Huh?" everyone looked to Mickey with confused looks at his random remark.

"Whoops! Sorry," he apologized, it was only natural he would forget that no one but probably Manfred could hear Mickey's mental conversations with the Sins, particularly Lust.

Mickey explained what Lust had told him and soon after he and Manfred did it the right way by pricking their fingers at the same time… after taking out the daggers in the wall of course.

The Potion was complete and the vague image the cauldron gave was somewhere in the Eastern part of Toontown. Minnie healed the tiny wound on Mickey's finger, much to her delight, while Jeannie healed Manfred's finger. Shortly after, Manfred documented the interesting information concerning the Jewels inside their chests for the Magical Archives. Even though the Jewels themselves were ancient, there was surprisingly no documented predecessor of any Aces. So they were the first of their kind so to speak.

The quartet decided to rest for two hours before heading off to find the little mystery girl. Now all they have to do is find her and somehow convince her of her destiny.

Yes the Horseshoe os from the really old and technically first Mickey short Plane Crazy.

Even though I don't have a Playstation 2 or have ever played Kingdom hearts II… I felt like I had to make a joke somewhere. So just like Manfred says, I'm sure you people have had your tail sections beaten and had King Mickey save you! And as you play as him you fight and heal Sora, fight and heal Sora, etc. And that can take a while as I've seen on YouTube. Some people actually die on purpose just so they can play as our beloved King Mickey, can you blame them? He's like the Master Yoda of Kingdom Hearts, you barely ever see him unless it's crucial to the storyline.

Also during my absence (also Kingdom Hearts related) I've learned something interesting. It's about Organization XIII, if you look at the names of them very closely, rearrange the letters and take out the "X" the name of who they're the nobody of is there.

Example: Roxas = Sora; Xemnas = Ansem (since they can't use Xeanort twice).

Apparently Axel's real name is Lea, so I tried to do anagrams of all their names and that isn't easy when trying to find something that fits. But I did find that I think Xaldin's real name was Linda. Only time will tell I guess as we not only have to wait for Birth By Sleep but also Coded (however they're gonna do that) to get translated.

As Tigger would say, T.T.F.N, ta-ta for now.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: Hello every body and welcome to the sixth chapter (At long Last). Sorry I've been neglecting this story for so long, School has somewhat put me in a weird mental funk already, mixed with laziness and writer's block. I'm fine though so no need to worry. I mostly blame my excitement for "Epic Mickey" coming out next year and I recently found out that it's planned to be a trilogy. That bit didn't exactly surprise me, but it did get me excited to know that it wasn't just Warren Spector just saying (in an interview with Game Informer) that there was so much story that he wanted to stick in some how (and by that, he actually wanted to make a movie of it and a Disney theme park ride along with a DuckTales game).

Thank you again Squad Unit 19 for giving me the scenario in the beginning here.

Anyway your long wait for this chapter is over. Please read and review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney characters but there are those that are mine.

* * *

During that given two hours of break time, Oswald took Pluto out for a walk since it was his turn to do so. Manfred took Jeannie back home across the street, bringing all the stuff he brought over. He didn't trust the majority of ToonTown so he wasn't planning on taking Jeannie with him in the search of The Ace of Clubs in case he got pick-pocketed somewhere along the way.

Which leaves Mickey and Minnie alone in the house…Apparently, Manfred absentmindedly poured the remainder of the potion down Mickey's sink. Mickey himself knew that couldn't be good for the drain. But before he could do anything about it, Minnie made her move. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips deeply and passionately. Again, she had him right where she wanted him. Mickey was slightly stunned, to say the least, but he quickly gave in to her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her just as deeply and passionately back. He felt a slight twinge of something…in the back of his head, but he ignored it for the sake of the tender moment.

As they kissed, Minnie tenderly stroked her right hand down his chest, to his stomach and back up, feeling every single one of his toned muscles and the crevices that slightly separated them. He shivered a little from her touch, and it flattered him that she was obviously impressed with his body. Then he felt another strange twinge in the back of his head, and given the circumstances with himself and the current situation, he figured that Lust was possibly up to something. After about eight seconds, he slowly broke the kiss and Minnie let out a small whine of protest as she nipped his bottom lip as he pulled away.

"I, uh…better go get my tools. That drain isn't going to inspect itself," he said, quickly changing the subject. He didn't want Lust suddenly possessing him right then and there to push that tender moment into…_something intense_.

"Alright," Minnie replied a bit reluctantly. She really wanted to hold him for a little bit longer, but she knew it was for the best.

So, Mickey got his tools and decided to inspect what little damage to the drain under the sink Manfred may have caused. While Minnie helped hand him the tools he would ask for.

Mickey still forgot all about not having a shirt on. So Minnie couldn't help but stare at him all the while. Since he was pretty far under the sink, only his head and arms weren't visible. His muscles would flex every now and then if he needed to tighten something and that only added the mental squeals of delight from Minnie as she kept her gaze on Mickey.

Even though he couldn't see Minnie from where his head was under the sink, he could still feel her gaze.

"_Hoo boy, this girl is making me look __**good**_!" Lust rang out in glee since he too could feel Minnie's gaze on Mickey. She was incidentally just giving off that kind of a vibe.

"_Oh stuff it! That's my girl you're talking about_!" Mickey shot back mentally.

"_Hey, I'm only sayin'! By the way she's staring at you it wouldn't surprise me one bit, if she had her own Lustful manifestation_."

"_For the last time_, _**zip**_ _it_!"

"_It is possible you know, sometimes we sins are easily mistaken for powerful emotions, and f those emotions are powerful enough, they manifest themselves. Most likely they will try to take over their host, but you have nothing to worry about. The chances of a powerful emotion…besides Wrath as he's an exception, to manifest itself are extremely slim_," Lust explained.

Even though Mickey wanted to ignore him, he couldn't, because it was impossible, one can't silence a voice that's already in their head. So he replied.

"_I'm not so sure, I know Minnie like the back of my hand without a glove on. She loves me more than life itself. She probably loves me even more now that my muscles are big enough to poke somebody's eye out_," Mickey mentally replied uneasily.

"_Oh please Mouse! They're not that big…Okay, so you're capable of moving your pecs up and down on command, Whoop-de-doo who cares? This is Manfred's fault! You've got no one to blame but yourself for losing that bet to Manfred; and Manfred for making you go through with the punishment for losing to him_," Envy added in.

"_How's that supposed to help me_?"

"_Pay Envy no mind, he's just lookin' for someone to blame. Now, if you ask me I'd say you should take advantage of the situation_," Pride interrupted.

"_Pride, don't you dare encourage Lust_!" Mickey warned.

"_Oh c'mon! Can't you let me take control for a while? I promise I'll be good, and I won't do anything rash to Minnie…Scouts honor_," Lust whined and vowed, sticking a mental image of crossing his heart in Mickey's mind. For a Sin to cross their heart in a promise, they're truly being sincere, otherwise they die from breaking a vow (kinda like how mythic gods and goddesses always have to keep their promises).

"Is everything alright in there?" Minnie's concerned voice suddenly rang out, interrupting Mickey's mental argument.

"Yeah, but Manfred totally singed the pipes! I'll have to replace them later. Luckily, he didn't accidentally create a living evil sponge," Mickey chuckled as he scooted out from under the sink; Minnie chuckled with him and then kissed his cheek.

"_Please let me take over! She looks like she could use some lovin'_!" Lust suddenly rang out.

"_Can it Lust, I am __**not**__ gonna let you take over_!" Mickey mentally yelled.

"_Hmph, we'll see about that. Time to check on your willpower_!" Lust announced darkly. As soon as Lust finished his sentence, Mickey suddenly had an excruciating migraine in the right side of his head. He reach up for it with his hand and grunted from the painful sensation.

"Are you alright Mickey? You didn't bump your head in there did you?" Minnie asked in an even more concerned tone than before. She was getting worried.

"No…I didn't bump my head…but I do have a sudden headache, though it's really a fight for my sanity," Mickey managed to say. The pain was so intense, he almost refused to speak, but he didn't want to worry Minnie. Minnie only cocked her head in confusion at the last part of his sentence.

"Your sanity? What are you talking about Mickey?" She asked extremely confused and worried, as Mickey turned on his knees and scooted away from her.

"_I thought you said I had nothing to worry about_," Mickey mentally managed.

"_Did I say that? Well I was talking about her_!" Lust spat back causing the pain to worsen.

Mickey couldn't take it anymore, if he kept this up Lust might kill him from the inside out, or worse drive him insane enough to end up in the Funny Farm. Mickey gave one last shriek of pain before collapsing on his stomach on the kitchen floor in exhaustion, as well as giving in to Lust's requests, or in this case, _demands_. Minnie gasped in pure shock and horror and was at his side in an instant.

"Mickey! Mickey please wake up! Please open your eyes!" Minnie pleaded as tears of worry started to sting her eyes.

She was so confused at what happened to Mickey. He was fine for on moment and in pain the next. She gently turned him over onto his back and gently cupped his left cheek with her right hand, silently hoping he would open his eyes immediately. Surprisingly, he did. Minnie's tearstained eyes widened as his eyes drifted to look into hers, both mice smiled at each other instantly.

"Oh Mickey! Thank goodness you're alright!" Minnie wailed as she hugged him tightly and nuzzled her head against his. He nuzzled back.

"Mickey" gently hugged her back, savoring the moment, as he knew he didn't have much time. Though his next words were not to be expected _at all_.

"My goodness, for one to say you're beautiful is a pitiful understatement. When in truth, you're absolutely gorgeous," the "Mickey" complimented, though his voice did not sound like Mickey at all. It was much deeper with a dangerously delicious tone to it. It was almost similar to Alfonzo's voice from the night before.

Minnie pulled back in an instant, letting go of him entirely, and scooting away from him in shock at the completely different voice coming from "Mickey's" mouth. He sat with his left hand supporting his weight while his right hand rested on his right knee, and his left leg lay curled underneath his right. He chuckled, as he was not surprised by her reaction. But the sound of that deep, dark chuckle made a shiver of fear go up Minnie's spine.

He knew that she was partially curious as to what had come over her beloved, so he waved his tail in front of him. Minnie gasped at the sight of it. Manfred had warned her that if Mickey was ever possessed by one of the Sins, you could always tell by either the sound of his voice or by the tip of his tail. Whenever a Sin takes over, the tip of Mickey's tail turns into an arrowhead, giving the look of a stereotypical devil's tail.

"You aren't Mickey are you?" Minnie asked cautiously. Though she knew the answer, it was just one of those things that had to be said in a situation like this. Especially since Minnie had no idea what else to say.

"So, dear cousin Manfred has told you about me and the others…that just makes things more interesting."

"Which one are you?" she asked uneasily. He chuckled again as he stood up and bowed at the waist.

"I am the manifestation of Lust…at your service," he introduced himself humbly, as he held his hand out as a gesture to help her up.

He waited patiently as she eyed him suspiciously. Looking him up and down she noticed not much of his physical features had changed. Except his tail, his voice, and…his _eyes_! His eyes had changed to a much darker brown, yet they still had a gentle look to them. Though she guessed he was capable of controlling that, since true lust would have a little more…_hunger_ to them. After a while of debating whether or not it would be safe, she reluctantly accepted his helping hand, and he gently helped her to her feet. Sensing her uneasiness he chuckled lightly in an effort to soothe her senses. His chuckle sounded almost exactly like the chuckle she knew and loved from _her_ Mickey. She backed away, but she didn't get far as her back hit the arch of the kitchen and living room.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," he said seductively as he leaned his right hand on the arch just above Minnie's right shoulder, with his face a good and comfortable distance, yet still dangerously close to her face. Obviously he wanted a kiss, and was comfortable with waiting for it, even though he was slowly inching his face closer.

Minnie found herself having a hard time resisting and moving away from toward the only exit he left open. It felt like he was pulling a vampire aura. That feeling of wanting to resist subconsciously yet in reality, movement is strictly limited and uncontrolled. Minnie just shut her eyes tightly and using all of her might, she pushed him away. But she didn't expect to hear a grunt of pain from him. She didn't push him _that_ hard.

When she looked up, she saw he had some kind of dart in his right arm. Lust looked at it and plucked it out. Then he looked up towards the front door and growled. Minnie followed his glare and saw Manfred standing at the front door blowing away the smoke that came from the big pistol in his hand.

"You never let me have any fun," Lust scowled before falling backwards getting knocked out cold. It was a tranquilizer gun and dart. Minnie and Manfred let out a huge sigh of relief. Then Manfred spoke up.

"Sorry you had to see him like this Minnie, but it was bound to happen. I always hoped that it wouldn't happen when you were alone. Luckily, this doesn't happen often, and when it does, each Sin possesses him differently. How did Lust do it?"

Minnie explained almost every little detail, all the way to the point where Manfred stepped in. Manfred however sensed she left something out.

"Anything else?" he asked curiously.

"Well, when he tried to kiss me it felt like he was pulling a vamp aura even though his eyes were closed! And when he chuckled, I swear his incisors looked bigger," Minnie added.

"Oh crud," Manfred said uneasily. He pondered on the fact for a moment then he went over to Mickey unconscious body and kneeled beside him.

"Hey Sloth! You there?" Manfred asked aloud. Mickey's body stirred and rolled onto his side facing Manfred.

"Yes…I'm here…whaddaya want?" Sloth answered, snoring in between phrases and keeping his eyes closed as he spoke.

"By any chance is Lust a vampire?"

"Only when…his carnal energy… is at its strongest…Why?"

"Well he pulled a vamp aura on Minnie, and by the sound of her description, he wasn't at his strongest."

"That's because…he promised Mickey… that he'd be gentle."

"That makes so much sense. Alright, revert back to Mickey if you please."

"As you… wish."

With that, Mickey groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, which lightened up to its original shade of brown, and his tail reverted back to normal as well. He sat up and stretched with a mighty yawn as if he was awaking from a deep sleep, and in this case…he was. Then he stood up and put his hand on the refrigerator for support since he was a little dizzy.

"Did anybody get the license plate of that truck?" Mickey joked groggily," Ugh, my head. Manfred, what happened?"

Before Manfred could answer him, Minnie flung herself at Mickey in hysterical sobs.

"Oh Mickey! Thank goodness your back to normal!" she wailed again as she hugged him tightly.

"Aw gee Minnie, I'm okay. I'm still a little dizzy but I'm okay," Mickey replied honestly, as if everything was completely fine. Minnie doused him with kisses before she continued.

"Oh Mickey, I was so worried! I didn't know what to do or say when Lust possessed you."

Mickey's eyes widened at this piece of info as he gently pulled back, bracing his hands on her sides to look her squarely in the eye.

"Lust didn't do anything to you did he?" Mickey asked worriedly.

"No, he only attempted to kiss me, but Manfred tranquilized him before he had the chance," Minnie explained. Mickey turned to his cousin.

"Manfred, how much tranquilizer did you stick in the dart this time?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Actually, I used a certain sleeping potion to only knock out Lust. So by my guess, if you were to look into your subconscious to try and talk to him, you wouldn't get a response 'cause he's out cold."

"So that's why I feel weird," Mickey mused.

"Manfred, have you used it on Mickey for any other reasons?" Minnie asked curiously. She didn't like the idea of her boyfriend getting shot with a tranquilizer dart every now and then.

"Well, only when Wrath takes over him, but Mickey already put a strict mental lock on him so we don't have to worry about it."

"Lust was testing my will power before he took over me. That's why I had a headache before I went unconscious," Mickey added in a low tone as he drooped his ears and curled his tail around his ankle, the tip of it resting on his shoe. He felt bad for making Minnie worried, and though Manfred didn't show it, he was in some way just as worried as Minnie. Mickey was gonna have to deal with Lust later.

"Don't blame yourself, blame me for getting you buffed up to a point where your muscles are noticeable. Yet thankfully, it doesn't look like you took steroids," Manfred said comfortingly.

"Funny, Envy told me to blame you too. Only, he blamed me for losing that bet to you and blamed you for making me go through with it," Mickey added chuckling.

"He _would_ say that," Manfred thought aloud.

Suddenly all three mice heard a muffled barking. Then the front door opened and in came a frantic Pluto and Oswald. Pluto had something in his mouth and trotted over to Mickey and dropped it in his hand. It was a maroon piece of cloth and it looked oddly familiar…

"We have to hurry. Some crazy cat dude already found her and almost kidnapped her! Luckily, Pluto got a piece of him and scared him off," Oswald explained.

"Good boy Pluto," Minnie cooed as she patted Pluto's head, "What about _her_?"

"I don't know, after Pluto scared off Mr. Jingles, she was already gone," the rabbit answered.

"Mr. Jingles?" all three mice asked in unison.

"Well, he had a bell around his neck and with his fashion sense, he looked like a Christmas ornament!"

They all chuckled at this. Oswald was right. He _did _look like a Christmas ornament.

"Welp, break time's over. If we don't hurry we'll miss the noon entry into the Magical Realm," Mickey said as he finally remembered to put his shirt back on, much to Minnie's silent dismay.

As they headed out the door towards the east side of Toontown, they decided to split up. Mickey with Minnie, and Manfred with Oswald, evenly matched so that if one group found The Ace of Clubs before the other, then hopefully she got the nightmare too and would be able to recognize Mickey or Manfred (Minnie doesn't count unless she screams).

Well, there you go. I hope it was worth the wait.

One quick announcement, my English class will be working on a research paper for about eight weeks so the next chapter won't be up for a while. But Mickey's Birthday is coming up and I will-no, I am working on the fanfiction for it now (handwritten at the moment).

See ya then!^^


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Hello every body! :3 and welcome to Chapter Lucky 7 of Mischief Magic!

In this chapter we finally get to meet The Ace of Clubs!

I find it interesting that some people have actually faved my stories but didn't bother to review them…Insectlover I'm looking at you!

Thank you again Squad Unit 19 for reminding me of this first scenario!^.^

Just for the record I guess that technically this is somewhat an Alternate Universe story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney Characters but there are those simple few that do belong to me, and Ember belongs to Squad Unit 19. ^^ Enjoy!

* * *

The bustling streets of Toontown were as busy as ever. Cars were lined up and honking to make traffic go faster, and the pedestrian traffic was just as terrible. People were pushing and shoving this way and that. At one point, Minnie almost lost Mickey in the crowd, but she managed to latch onto his arm and dared not to let go.

Eventually, the mice made it out of the busy streets and into the calm serenity of the park. The Ace of Clubs could have run off to anywhere after her scare with Alfonzo. Right now the mice and rabbit were running out of time with one hour to go before noon. But with all the rush out in the streets the mice decided to rest a short while by their favorite tree in a secluded area of the park.

"My it's busy today," Minnie commented with an annoyed tone.

"I'll say, for a moment I thought we were going to get swallowed by the crowd," Mickey joked.

"You almost were. I almost lost you back there," she said as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Aw gee, I'm sorry Minnie," he apologized with plenty of guilt in his tone.

"It's alright Mickey, it wasn't you, it was all those people pushing and shoving."

"Good point. But there is something I'm really sorry for," he said as his tone became distant in sadness and regret. Minnie turned to him fully as she started to get worried by the tone in his voice.

"What is it Mickey?"

"The Sins, especially Lust. I should've been able to control him better and now I'm afraid that the others will be able to control me just as easily without my permission. I'm Sorry Min, but I don't think it's safe for you to be around me anymore," He said with even more regret. He knew he couldn't live without her, but what choice did he have? He was a monster and a ticking time bomb if the Sins ever fused together. He didn't want her to get hurt because of him.

"I don't care, you need me now more than ever Mickey," she replied with determination in her voice.

"But…I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Mickey, I know you would never do anything to hurt me. Whatever happens in the future we'll face it together no matter what," she said calmly and lovingly as she took his hands into hers. Mickey hesitated at her reply. He didn't expect her to still insist on staying by his side after her encounter with Lust. But that encounter got him wondering.

"Minnie, when Lust attempted to kiss you, what did he do exactly?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Well, after he helped me off of the floor, I staggered back into the arch of the kitchen. So, he had me pinned to a corner, but he didn't trap me entirely. He leaned over me on one hand and kinda just stood there, waiting for me to kiss him," she answered blushing a bit upon remembering the moment.

"Hmm, that's weird," he pondered aloud.

"What's weird?" she asked curiously.

"Well, a creature of darkness, like a vampire for instance, can only attack if its presence is accepted. I'm surprised he didn't when you took his hand, or _my_ hand anyway. But then, he did promise…" Mickey explained his reasoning and then trailed off as the word "promise" rang in his head over and over as he started to remember something. Not just the fact that Lust promised to be gentle, but something else entirely. Something that is a great deal of importance to a vampire. Something Lust told him a long time ago in case a vampire were to step in and threaten to take a very important part of his life…Minnie.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Vampires choose only one person to drink blood from. They use the term "Bride" to refer to her. They can't exert their full powers unless they suck blood from a person. Thus, a vampire who has yet to choose a bride is not considered a full-fledged vampire. But there is a catch. The whole thing is more like a contract rather than a marriage that you would confuse it with. And the only way for the contract to be completed is if the bride kisses the vampire back. It may be considered a contract, but it's still a__** promise**__ to be together forever. Therefore, a Bride is a very important part of a vampire's life."_

"_Why are you tellin' me this Lust?"_

"_Because Mickey, I am a vampire. It's only natural that I would be, considering that I am the manifestation of Lust and all. And Vampires are considered the very definition of the word. Besides, if and when the time is right you'll be able to tap into my powers alone without being possessed by me. The same goes for the other Sins, though if you don't want the universe to end, I suggest you forget about it and let us possess you from time to time, with restraints of course."_

_

* * *

_

"Oh fudge!" Mickey exclaimed suddenly. With the whole fact in mind Mickey knew he had no other choice but to tell Minnie. For her safety of course, with Alfonzo being a power hungry vampire who most likely didn't get a good look at Minnie on their first encounter. Mickey paled a little at having to tell Minnie about it. Then he blushed at not knowing what her reaction would be if he told her that he was technically a vampire, if he tapped into Lusts powers that is. And according to the nightmare, Alfonzo is also a vampire, then, that would mean Mickey would have to…_claim _Minnie so Alfonzo wouldn't get to her first.

"What's the matter Mickey?" Minnie asked starting to get worried again.

"Uh, well, uh, see, there's this little thing about vampires I think you should know about Minnie," he admitted, poking his index fingers together. Then he continued to explain every detail about the Bride thing, making sure he didn't leave anything out so she wouldn't get it confused with an actual marriage. He even told her that he was also probably a vampire _if _he tapped into Lust's powers. He then decided to get right to the point of his concerns.

"I guess what I'm trying to get at is…" He hesitated as he swallowed the lump in his throat, blushing madly as he looked into her eyes, "I'm willing to spend all of eternity with you, but…are you willing to do the same?"

Her reaction surprised him as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her in response.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest, "Of course I am. You know that's what I've always wanted, for us to be together forever. And now I know that's really possible, even if it isn't an official marriage, it still similar enough to me."

Then she pulled back a little and took his face in her hands and closed the distance between their faces, brushing her lips against his in a very passionate and powerful kiss, causing her to moan as her leg went up behind her. A few seconds later they each broke the kiss and pulled back and met the other's smile and eyes.

"I wonder if Oswald and Manfred are having any luck?" Mickey mused at random.

So far, the boys weren't any luckier than Mickey and Minnie, but their luck was about to change. The streets were just as busy on their end of things, and they decided to stop at Sal's Ice Cream Palace for a break of their own from the hullabaloo outside. As usual they were greeted warmly by the owner, founder, and manager of the place, Sal O. Mander as they sat down at the bar seats.

"Hey Oswald, hey Manfred! How's two of my regular customers doin' today?"

"Overwhelmed by traffic of both kinds, but other than that we're fine. And we'll take the usual," Manfred answered as he ordered the food.

"Can I also add in a slice of carrot cake?" Oswald asked.

"Sure thing Oswald! Anything for a favorite customer without a girlfriend."

"Are you still harping about that? For the last time, I'm single not desperate!" the lucky rabbit protested as Sal handed them their orders.

"Aw, you know I'm only teasing you Ozzie, especially since that Carrot cake _should_ remind you of Ember." Oswald dropped his fork before he could even pick into the cake. Then, he slowly looked up at Sal with a mixture of confused, embarrassed anger.

"_How_ do you know about that?" Oswald breathed.

Manfred whistled in slight surprise but his facial expression showed that he wasn't.

"Ember, huh? You dated that cute little bunny girl that used to work at the diner down the street? Wow, sometimes it's easy to forget how many _flings _you've had. So how'd you break up with her? Not that it's any of my business, but that's what happens when one works at the Beauty Shop and actually listens to what Clarabelle Cow has to gossip about," Manfred tormented the rabbit next to him further.

"You're right Manfred, it is none of you're business. And even if I did tell you, you'd be the first to blab it off to Clarabelle anyway, and then _she'd_ blab it off to anyone who'll listen!" the rabbit said as calmly as possible trying very hard not to punch the white mouse or Sal in the face. "But if you really must know, she and I had a small disagreement and moved on."

"That easy huh? So what'd you disagree on?"

"My flirting," Oswald sighed. Then another voice rang out.

"Is it still getting you into trouble hippity-hop?"

Oswald froze, because he knew that voice was from one of his old flames. All three men looked to see a tan female rabbit with green eyes and a pink nose, wearing a small hair bow in front of her right ear. The top of her right ear hung down a little.

"Heh, heh. Hiya Ember, it's good to see ya again," Oswald greeted weakly. He was in for it now.

"It's good to see you too, _honey-bunny_," she teased. "So, I heard you played hero today."

"Huh? How'd you-?"

"Clover told me. She said she got attacked by a creepy cat with a bell around his neck, and was saved by a black furred rabbit in blue shorts that sicked his dog on the guy. I knew right away that it must've been you walking Pluto for Mickey, so I told her you'd probably show up later," Ember explained and smiled as she had proved her point with Oswald sitting right in front of her.

"Wait a minute, she's here?!" Oswald exclaimed as he realized how Ember could get such information. She only smiled to answer his question. Then she walked a short distance to the door to the back room and opened it only a little and stuck her head in.

"Clover, he's here." With that the fast paced clicking of heels could be heard, and as Ember backed out of the way the door opened fully, revealing another female rabbit. Only, she had gray fur, blue eyes, and her ears were just as floppy as Oswald's. Her eyes widened at the sight of the mouse and rabbit as she walked closer to them, they both looked familiar to her. The rabbit was for sure, but the mouse vaguely.

"Um, hi," she said meekly.

"Hi," the boys said in unison.

"Uh, I didn't really get the chance to thank you for saving me from that creepy guy earlier. So, uh thanks," she said blushing nervously but still smiled. Oswald couldn't help but smile back. He thought she was pretty cute.

"No problem, really." Then he felt Manfred jab him in the back lightly, reminding him of their business with the bunny girl before him. "_Baby steps Manfred, I know we're running out of time, but we can't just grab her and take her with us. We'll be arrested for kidnapping_," the rabbit said mentally, knowing of Manfred's mind reading abilities.

"Uh, by the way, my name's Oswald, and this odd looking fella behind me is Manfred," he teased as he referred to the mouse.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ odd looking," Manfred defended.

"It's nice to meet you both. But I must admit Manfred you look awfully familiar, have we met before?"

"Well, as Sal always says, I'm a regular customer. But I don't think we've ever met before in _person_. Now, I hope you don't mind me asking but, by any chance did you have a weird nightmare last night?"

"Now that you mention it, I did. And you were in it! But I also saw this giant emerald in the shape of a three-leaf clover. I started wondering what it meant, and even that creepy cat guy was in it, biting on the neck of a different mouse. "

"That was my cousin Mickey. It must've been even worse for him because he was the one getting bitten. That is to say, he and I also had that same nightmare."

"Coincidently he's also my room mate," Oswald added. Clover just couldn't believe what she was hearing. These two knew the answer to her nightmare? This must be fate 'cause this day is getting weirder by the moment.

"It's not as weird as you think, because it is controlled by destiny/fate. An-" he cut himself off remembering that she didn't know that he could read minds. "Sorry, I sometimes can't control my ability to read minds." Manfred blushed.

"You two aren't normal are you?" Clover asked suspiciously.

The mouse and rabbit looked at each other, thinking of how to answer her without scaring her off completely. They had sensed that she was starting to get uncomfortable. Then they looked back to her and smiled pathetically.

"Well, I'm normal, but he's not," Oswald admitted as he nodded his head to Manfred.

"I don't think Manfred could ever be considered normal in manly standards," Sal butted in.

"Okay, so I work at the Beauty Shop as a beautician. Big whoop-de-doo! I'm sensitive and I love hearing what the girls have to say when they've got something to complain about. And if they've got guy issues, I help them sort it out from the male perspective," Manfred defended again, but at least this time he had a better reason to.

Manfred had always been interested in the opposite gender and what they had to say. Mainly because he already knew all there is to know about the male persona. And quite frankly, he had gotten tired of hearing how manly it was to be able to explode your shirt with your muscles and send the buttons flying…though it is fun to make Mickey do it in his current state of physique.

"Don't worry Clover we're not gonna hurt you." A female voice rang out. They all turned to see Mickey and Minnie standing right beside the door.

"Minnie!" they all exclaimed in surprise. Mickey just stood there confused at the sudden outburst, but he didn't mind that no one was happy to see him. Ember and Clover ran over to their old friend and gave her a hug. Manfred glanced at Oswald and whispered to him.

"I told you it would have been easier if Minnie was with us!"

"What choice did we have? We had to split up into teams of two!" Oswald whispered back before he and Manfred got started on scarfing down their meal. Mickey looked at Minnie with a confused expression on his face.

"Gee Minnie, I didn't know you already knew Clover."

"I just wasn't sure if it was the Clover _I _knew so I didn't say anything until I was sure, but I'm sure now," she stated simply.

"Oh Minnie, it's so good to see you again!" Ember exclaimed happily.

"It's good to see you again too Ember, we really must catch up sometime."

"How about next Thursday?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay! I gotta get back to work so I'll see you then!"

"See ya!" Then Minnie turned to Clover.

"Now Clover, all we want is for you to come with us to the Magical Realm and get that emerald. It's rightfully yours, and it's the only thing that will keep the balance between the Magical Realm and the rest of the world in check."

"But I have to work too. I can't just-"

"Sure you can Clover! You go ahead and take the rest of the day off, you'll make it up some other day," Sal interrupted with a cheery tone. He knew when something was important and this was one of those moments.

"Oh thank you Mr. Mander! I promise you won't regret it."

"I know, I know. Just make sure you come back the day after tomorrow," he teased slightly. Manfred and Oswald caught the small gleam in his eye and couldn't help but get a bit suspicious.

"Uh, Sal. You wouldn't happen to be some kind of magic guru would you?" Manfred asked cautiously.

"Naw, I'm just a manager who knows when things need to slide whenever something of great importance. I'm not gonna get in your way of saving the world. Otherwise I'd be a small time bad guy!" he chuckled heartily.

The mouse and rabbit just sighed at how right he was and then Manfred thought of something.

"Ya know Oswald, I gotta stop kissin' your lucky foot 'cause this streak of good luck is getting weird."

"How do you manage to kiss my foot without me knowin'?" Oswald asked with awkward horror streaked across his face. Manfred only shrugged as he paid the bill for their meals.

Then Manfred and Oswald stepped over to the mouse couple and Clover as Manfred spilled the beans of his plan.

"Alright, so now we have to reach a water portal before Noon, which is about twenty minutes from now. Which is fastest way to get there?"

"We'll use the portal in my backyard. My house is closer," Minnie piped up.

"Okay, problem solved. Besides it'll be interesting to enter the Magical Realm in a 'normal' way," Manfred said as he referenced to Minnie actually having a first class portal.

* * *

Well that oughta keep you people busy.

Honestly I didn't know how I was gonna end that chapter.

Anyway...I'm evil aren't I? I made Mickey a Vampire...sort of not yet fully but still...

That whole speal about the Vampires Bride thing was from a cute Japanese anime Manga called "Bloody Kiss".


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Hello and welcome to this wonderful and extremely late chapter of Mischief Magic! (Two years of absence is unforgivable I'm Sorry!) For major clarification for all those Non-Twilight fans… Don't worry! Mickey doesn't sparkle. I find that sparkling vamps just take away the fear out of what a vampire used to be in all cultures, like those awesome scary bedtime stories where you end up having nightmares for weeks. But unfortunately I rushed through this just to end it enough that he didn't even need to go all vampire-ish, anticlamatic ending is anticlimatic.  
**

…**The point is Team Harry: Because Real men don't sparkle. I myself might as well consider being a part of that though I'm actually unworthy, why because I do like the Twilight series, BUT I'm not overly obsessed with it like all those crazy fangirls, who are also probably fans of the JoBros (again I'm not one of THEIR kind either). **

**Also I DO NOT want any complaints about the plot twist later in the chapter, I've already had to put up the freaking fan war on Deviant Art over the issue and I'm certainly NEVER in the mood to put up with it here. Disney called it last minute so accept it and get over it, and you still have issues take it up with them 'cause I will not tolerate it.**

**Happy Birthday Squad Unit 19!**

**Enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney characters but there are a few that I do own.**

The gang now stood before the huge first class portal in Minnie's backyard, waiting for noon to arrive, and right now it was 11:50, ten more minutes until the portal opened.

The Portal itself was of a very simple design of a slightly bigger and vertical water fountain. It was basically a six-foot wall supporting a small and steady waterfall that gently fell into a pool of water about two feet high. The reason why it was considered first class was because it would be the waterfall that would be a portal instead of the pool of water. Giving the nice and easy way into the Magical Realm without having to switch gravity halfway through. The way in was the little waterfall itself and one would best be careful of timing, lest they miss the opportunity upon entry and hit the wall behind the miniature waterfall.

Mickey couldn't help but feel that something was missing. Sure now they had The Ace of Clubs, and soon she would claim the emerald that is rightfully hers. But it still seemed like something was missing. And then it hit him, The Ace of Spades. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the bell she had given him. If he rang it on purpose, she would appear. So, he rang it and waited.

"Hey, isn't that the bell Spade gave you this morning?" Manfred asked, as he happened to glance in Mickey's direction.

"Yep. I just realized that like it or not, we need Spade to come with us. She is The Ace of Spades after all, and if we're going to set the Magical Realm back in balance we need all four Aces to be there and that includes her," Mickey answered logically.

"You _rang_ Ace of Hearts?" came Spade's voice from a nearby tree. By the looks of it she had been there for a while. Nobody answers that quickly unless they're overpowered, which thankfully is quite rare for any living being.

" Hiya, pussycat! The time has come for you to come with us!," Mickey greeted in a singsong voice.

"Already? Well, all right, but do not underestimate my brother, Ace of Hearts. He may be a fool but he's quite capable of making sure he gets what he wants," Spade warned gravely. "And if so needed, he will kill you."

"Relax, I'll be fine. Besides, I've got a little bit of Vampire in me too…I just have to figure out how to tap into it," Mickey admitted.

Before anything else could be said, the first class portal started glowing. It was Noon. Like Manfred's portal, the water started glowing a bright white light, while the various sparks being emitted, looked like multi-colored fireflies that only faded out of existence when the short distance traveled was up.

"No fancy flipping this time Mickey," Manfred grinned incredulously, as he and the others stepped in one by one. Mickey only glanced at Manfred and chuckled, as they passed through the change of dimensions, at least there was no worry about the gravity change.

As soon as they felt solid ground again, the majority of the group couldn't help but notice that Oswald and Clover were toeing at the ground almost frantically.

"What's up with you two?" Manfred asked the rabbit duo.

"I'm not really sure, but the ground feels a bit off," Clover replied, though she was feeling the ground with her high heels still on.

"Yeah, only _I_ feel like digging a hole anyway," Oswald added. Manfred exchanged glances with Mickey wondering if they both by chance had the element of Earth should they become sorcerers.

Then Clover straightened herself, looking as if she were hypnotized by something. In truth she was, the emerald was calling to her. Mickey, Manfred and Spade all knew the feeling too.

For Mickey, the Sins who at the time were stuck in the ruby, started to get tired of waiting for a chosen one to free them as well as take the ruby, so they used what energy they had left and teleported into the long and forgotten Temple of Cards of the Real world, which was somewhere in the jungles of the Amazon where Mickey found the piece of his destiny by chance.

Spade found the sapphire by chance in the real world as well. Only she found hers on one of her jewel hunting exploits when she was just starting out, thus completing her name in the process.

Manfred found the diamond half on purpose…well, he was sight seeing in the Magical Realm and, it just goes on from there.

"C'mon fellas we better follow her, just in case _Mr. Jingles_ shows up," Mickey smirked at the end of his sentence, everybody else burst into snickers, Spade especially.

"Mr. Jingles? Is that really what you call him?" the cat asked curiously.

"Oswald came up with it after he said Alfonzo looked like a Christmas ornament in the way he dresses in red and green," Minnie explained.

"I must agree that it suits him," Spade replied.

Upon reaching the pedestals of where most of the jewels would be, the group witnessed Clover take the emerald in her hands and watch it just vanish in her hands, knowing that it ended up in her body and became her heart.

"Does anyone but me get the feeling that we're being watched?" Oswald asked aloud.

"It wouldn't surprise me if my little brother is nearby."

"I'm much closer than you think, dear sister!" came Alfonzo's voice from almost nowhere.

Suddenly, all four of the Aces had their ankles and wrists shackled by glowing purple shackles. Magic shackles. Then tables angled at 45° popped out of the ground behind them, the shackles instantly attaching. A barrier was put up around the four corners of the top of the temple, just past the stairs and preventing Minnie and Oswald from entering.

"No! Mickey!" Minnie screamed from her side of the barrier.

"Hey, this didn't happen in the nightmare-vision!" Manfred exclaimed.

"Oh that? That was just a warning of what _might_ come to pass, but rest assured, I do not intend to rip the mouse's throat out in such a _vulgar_ manner. I'd rather kill him in a cleaner way," Alfonzo announced menacingly, as he revealed himself from above, landing gracefully on his feet. Then he paced around the Aces before finally stopping at The Ace of Clubs.

"Hey! I thought it was me you wanted so leave her alone!" Mickey spat hoping to cause a distraction for Alfonzo, but the cat didn't bite.

"I'll come to you in due time mouse, but for now my curiosity is directed at she who is not as she appears to be."

"What in Sam Hill is he talking about?" Oswald questioned from outside the barrier, not liking how close Alfonzo was to the girl in question, 'Clover'.

'Clover' on the other hand was trembling in fear. How could Alfonzo possibly know? The only explanation was that he probably sensed it.

"Time to show your 'friends' what you really are my dear," Alfonzo said as he yanked on her ears as if pulling a rabbit out of a hat.

Only the long ears came off, revealing short pointed ears, and in turn the cotton ball tail popped off revealing a long poofy tail. How she was able to contain her real tail without fail was beyond anyone's imagination, but the fact remained the same. She was actually a cat.

"…So? She has her reasons for hiding her species, and if anything one of those reasons included hiding from creeps like you Alfonzo!" Oswald cried out breaking the silence and obviously undeterred by the reveal of her true identity, species wise, she was probably hiding her real name too but the gang could ask later.

"I'm surprised you all accept her as she is so willingly. I was expecting you to be so shocked you'd question each other's identities wondering if they really are who they say they are," Alfonzo quipped.

"Well, not really. We just met her so surprises are inevitable. Besides the rest of us have already known each other long enough to know that there's nothing more to us…except for Mickey, he's still got some secrets up his sleeve that even _I_ don't know," Manfred responded.

"Government secrecy, so I have no choice but to keep those secrets to myself," Mickey added, remembering all of the secret service missions he did for the Gov. over time.

"They've got you there, brother dear," Spade agreed. Alfonzo's eye twitched in response but quickly regained his composure before speaking again.

"No matter, I'm still going to rip your hearts out one by one. Again, starting with The Ace of Hearts."

"Why bother, it's not going to work! The heart will come out but not the sins," Mickey interrupted. Alfonzo paused for only a moment but immediately countered.

"But what about your virtues? Surely those would instantly kick the sins out of you in a, ahem, heartbeat. Wouldn't you agree?"

"What?" Mickey asked, completely confused.

"Oh crap, how'd he know!" Manfred exclaimed. Mickey turned to Manfred.

"Manfred, you know what he's talking about?"

"Well, duh Mickey. The Seven Heavenly Virtues were already in you naturally. You were born with them, as they are every aspect of your personality. _WHICH_ makes it all the more dangerous should all fourteen merge into one and end up making you the God of Chaos."

"Which is what I intend to become in order to make a perfect world that revolves around me," The cat boy interrupted.

…A cricket was heard after that statement. Then the entire group groaned at how cheesy and impossible his plan was. It was so cliché and over used by villain after villain, that seriously, enough was enough. And then the unexpected happened…

During the entire conversation between the Aces and Alfonzo, Oswald had been busy digging a hole from where he stood and dug underneath the barrier, and dug all the way to pop out just behind Alfonzo. Minnie of course had followed, after the rabbit had finished digging, and then she tackled Alfonzo from behind. Yanking on his ears as she held him to the ground.

"YOU LET MICKEY AND THE OTHERS GO THIS INSTANT!" she ordered loudly as she also conjured up a frying pan and proceeded to whack him with it. Everyone else cringed at each whack.

"Alright!" BLANG! "I give!" CLANG! "I GIVE! "CLONG!

After the last hit to his noggin, Alfonzo reluctantly snapped his fingers and all four captives were freed from the shackles on their ankles and wrists, the barrier around the temple platform was also dropped. Mickey immediately brought out his handcuffs and arrested the cat formally, reciting the rights he had etc, etc. Then he looked up lovingly at his sacred maiden, who was still sitting on top of Alfonzo, pinning him down.

"Thanks Min. Merlin was right, there was no way we couldda gotten outta this one alive without ya."

"You're Welcome Mickey. But of course I most certainly wasn't going to let this cat get away with even laying a finger on you," she smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek. "And speaking of cats you should probably go arrest the cat burglar who's trying to sneak away," she pointed behind him towards Spade who was indeed trying to skedaddle.

But of course she failed as Mickey managed to catch up to her and handcuff her as well, with startled the cat woman to say the least.

"I don't need to hear my rights handsome, I already know them."

"I know, I just wanted to remind ya that I'm keeping my promise about being the only one to take ya into custody should ya ever be captured," Mickey said then smiled mischievously with a knowing grin, "Ya didn't expect me bringing an extra set of handcuffs did ya?"

"Nope, but I should have known you would have taken me into custody anyway, even if you didn't have that extra set you would have found something else," Spade answered simply.

"That I would," He responded.

Meanwhile, Manfred and Oswald were preoccupied with other matters (separately), ones that hadn't been resolved yet.

"Okay, there's no way you real name is Clover after what just happened so what is your real name anyway?" Oswald asked curiously.

"You got me," she sighed, "My real name is Ortensia, I know it's stupid that's partly why I came up with the nickname Clover."

"What are you talking about? It's a pretty name!" Oswald interrupted, then shyly toed the ground as he ventured to ask, "So, uh, do ya wanna catch a movie or somthin' once we get outta here?"

"Well, I still technically have the rest of the day off. Of course, I'd like that," Ortensia giggled.

Manfred on the other hand had wandered over to the pedestals where the jewels were supposed to be.

"Hey fellas! Shouldn't we chant some kind of incantation at the same time to get the jewels out of our hearts and float back to where they belong?" Manfred called to the others.

"I believe we can help you with that," Merlin announced making his and Witch Hazel's presence known. Of course to Manfred they popped out of nowhere.

"And where were you two when we needed you?" Manfred asked rather rudely, but he had a reason to.

"An important meeting deary, but we both knew thee could handle thy situation thyselves," Witch Hazel answered. Manfred sighed knowing that it made enough sense to not argue about.

All was soon said and done within mere minutes. Merlin and Witch Hazel simultaneously chanted an ancient incantation that summoned all four jewels out of their respective owners' bodies, without pain, and gently floated back to their respective pedestals completely keeping the Magical Realm in balance forevermore.

However, the jewels weren't the only things to be summoned, mysteriously enough the Seven Deadly Sins came out as well. All of them retaining their own form and appearance as if they had never been stuck inside a ruby shaped like a heart, or trapped inside Mickey's well being. They all left as fast as they appeared, though the one that was most likely Lust winked as he vanished with the others.

And so, Merlin was able to send the five back home without having to wait for midnight.

Mickey, Minnie, and Manfred sent both Alfonzo and Spade off to jail happily, knowing they didn't have to worry about either anymore. And Oswald happily continued courting Ortensia for over a year before they finally got hitched and ended up having 420 happy, and healthy Bunny Children.

THE END


End file.
